Azul Marino y Celeste
by Arihdni
Summary: Su amor no conoce fronteras. Su amor no tiene límite, ni tiempo, ni fin. Él la llena plenamente, ella le llena plenamente. Aún así, el amor no es el camino automático hacia un final feliz RenxPilika
1. Notas de la traductora

**Disclaimer**

Hola a todos los lectores de ffNET, les escribí esta introducción para que quede bien claro ciertas cosas, estas son:

La historia no es de mi inspiración, no es mía…reservo todos los derechos de autor a la maravillosa escritora norteamericana Apple –chan.

Yo solo estoy traduciendo esta historia para su comodidad y para así compartir esta linda historia con los de habla hispana.

Si les gusta la pareja RenxPilika, entonces les va a gustar, ya que los hechos se desarrollan en torno a su relación.

Y eso era todo, lo último que me queda por decirles es que, hay ciertas partes que no comprenderán mucho, por eso les recomiendo leerse el fic **Cellebrations** de la misma autora, tiene 16 capitulos. Eso se los dejo a ustedes. Pero les voy a dejar una info que les podrá servir:

Yoh y Anna que se casaron tu vieron 5 hijos:

Los gemelos Yohmaru y Yohnta: son muy inteligentes.

Keiko-chan: es adorable y es igualita a Anna, y tiene el carácter combinado.

Ren-chan: este si que es importante, ya que le permitió a Nuestro Ren confesársele a Pilika.

Y por último está Hao-chan: es el menor, y como es un recién nacido no tiene mucho que decirnos (). El nombre se lo pusieron en contra de la voluntad de Anna. Si quieren saber mas léanse **Cellebrations **(si quieren que lo traduzca mejor aunque es muy largo…pero bueno). Es muy gracioso.

Lo último que les voy a decir es que este fic tiene romance, general, angustia tragedias, humor, de todo un poco.

Espero que lo disfruten y me disculpen los errores al traducir, jejejeje…

Lean y dejen Revies plis!...


	2. Capítulo 1: Castillo Arco Iris

**Azul marino y Celeste.**

**Capítulo 1: Castillo Arco iris**

El cielo seguía azul, las nubes esponjadas…y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte como una despedida a la mañana y saludaba a la pronta noche…a la luna que se demostraba en el oeste, el filo anaranjado del sol iluminaba el increíble grupo de altas montañas. En el centro de las montañas, pájaros, abejas y mariposas bailaban alrededor de las hermosas flores que rodeaban la magnífica mansión, como si dándole la bienvenida a su amo se tratara.

Un joven alto, de ojos dorados con un puntiagudo cabello azul marino salió del auto azul oscuro que se estacionó en frente de la gran mansión. Sonriendo ampliamente, ofreció su mano a la puerta aún abierta para asistir a la joven señorita de largo cabello celeste y ojos azules oscuros. La joven sonrió agradecida tomando la mano que se le ofreció y también salió del auto.

-Arigatou, Ren-kun- Murmuró ella, sorprendiéndose al mirar toda la gloria que la rodeaba -…Que hermoso es.- Declaró.

Ren se encogió de hombros, siguiendo a los ojos de Pilika que admiraba el paraíso en el cual nació y creció. -No es gran cosa.- Dijo silencioso. -Solo es…mi hogar.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzando su mirada al puesto sol.

-Aún así…- Comenzó Pilika dando algunos pasos, parándose a su lado, -Debió ser una experiencia haber crecido en un lugar así.-

Una risa seca. -No tienes idea.- Más que nada, recordar su infancia le traía más dolor que alegría, considerando que en realidad nunca había experimentado la niñez con la cual debió ser criado. A temprana edad, fue obligado a entrenar, estudiar, aprender…forzado a responsabilidades, negándole la infancia que es un privilegio para los niños.

Suspirando, alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, recordándose que tenía una _visita _y tenía que evitar ponerse triste y amargado en frente de ella. Especialmente si su invitado era una mujer…y no solo cualquier mujer, la única que amaba desde que tenía 17 años. Una mujer que había amado durante 6 años.

-Ren-kun?- La voz femenina irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Volteando su cabeza hacia ella--a Pilika, dueña de sus actuales pensamientos. -Estas bien?-.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo Ren rápidamente manejando una sonrisa pequeña.

La preocupación se fue de su rostro. -Que bueno.- Dijo asintiendo con su cabeza. Luego le miró curiosa. –Parecías estar pensado en algo muy intenso.- Sonrió. -Te importa contarme?-

-…Oh. Eso- Agitó su mano sin darle importancia. -No es nada, solo recordaba un poco, eso es todo…- dándole una ligera sonrisa.

-Estas seguro?-. Lo miró dudosa.

-Si-. Asintió. -Como sea… entremos, ne?- Ofreciendo su brazo a ella

Pilika sonrió ampliamente, tomando el brazo que le ofrecieron. -Hai!- Se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada.

Después de avanzar unos pasos, Ren se detuvo abruptamente por unos 30 segundos, dirigiéndose al chofer y el maletero del auto. -Están encargados de llevar nuestras pertenencias a la mansión.- Les ordenó. -Está claro?-.

-…Hai, Ren-sama-. Ambos hombres uniformados hicieron una reverencia y asintieron.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, llevó a Pilika hacia las enormes puertas del frente de la mansión, todos esos amargos pensamientos acerca de su niñez se olvidaron temporalmente.

-Ren-sama!-. Un hombre apurado en sus 30, con un cabello castaño oscuro, y llevando ropas formales se acercó a ellos por las puertas haciendo una reverencia cortés a Ren.-Bienvenido otra vez.-

-Kang,-. Saludó Ren a su secretario viendo la forma que vestía curiosamente -…No hay necesidad de que te vistas así cuando estas en la mansión, sabes.-

El hombre asintió con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento. -Ren-sama, _ya lo se, _pero…- Observando cuidadosamente a su alrededor, y bajó el tono de su voz. -Su Padre, En-sama, le pidió a todos que usaran sus uniformes, al menos, solo por hoy. Debe ser a causa de su llegada…-. Miró a Pilika interesado. –Konnichiwa,- El hombre hizo una reverencia ligera, luego miró a su jefe preguntándose. -Ren-sama, ella es acaso…?-.

-Ella es Pilika.- Confirmó sonriendo afectuosamente mientras Pilika le regresaba la reverencia, y apretando su mano, guiándola hacia adentro. -Ya la habías visto antes, Kang- Le recordó al otro hombre.

Kang le sonrió, antes de regresar a su jefe con una mirada confundida en su rostro. -De verdad? Donde?-. Se rascó su cabeza. -Extraño…No lo recuerdo…- Les dijo mirándoles avergonzado.

Ren volteó sus ojos exasperado a su secretario por ser tan olvidadizo. -Olvídalo. Solo dime, que ha pasado desde que me fui de aquí? Qué han hecho?-. Miró alrededor. -Donde está el viejo?-.

El secretario miró curioso a Pilika otra vez, antes de sacudir su cabeza derrotado, dejando de adivinar quien y donde había visto esa joven. –En este momento está en su estudio, pero imagino que estará en camino para saludarle. He alertado a todos apenas usted ha llegado-. Respondió. -…Su madre y su abuelo estarán aquí también-.

-Que bien.- Él y Pilika siguieron al hombre llevándolo por el pasillo que dirigía a la sala principal del primer piso de la mansión. -… Pilika?- Se detuvo de repente y se dió la vuelta al sentir que la mano de Pilika se resbaló de su agarre. -Que sucede?-.

Ella estaba parada en frente de unos cuadros y jarrones, y obviamente se había distraído por los raros objetos que decoraban su casa. -…Eh? Ah- Algo sorprendida, le dio una pequeña sonrisa de borrego. -Lo siento-. Inmediatamente corrió a su lado. -Solo veía los jarrones y las pinturas y todo… tienes esas cosas que yo he buscado por todo Tokio…no puedo creer que Oniichan _nunca _me dijo que tu los tenías cuando estuvo aquí…- murmuró con rencor. -Gomen ne. Me distraje un poquito…-.

Una risa. -Si, ya me di cuenta.- Volvió a tomar su mano y juntos, caminaron. -Estamos cerca del salón Principal. Mantente cerca de mí hasta que lleguemos.- Hizo una pausa. -Es muy fácil perderse por aquí- Agregó con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ren-sama,- dijo Kang de repente. -…ahora recuerdo que…- Llamó a un sirviente, quien le dio un importante-vistoso grueso, muy apretado envoltorio. -Su padre me dijo que le diera estos documentos en el momento en que usted llegara-, le dio el objeto a su jefe.

Ren miró dicho objeto curiosamente, pero no hizo amago de recibirlo. -Trabajo?-. Protestó con desagrado. -A esta HORA? Es casi noche, Kang-. Hizo a un lado la mano del hombre, al mismo tiempo que saludaba a los demás sirvientes que pasaban por ahí. -Lleva eso a mi oficina. Los atenderé mañana-.

-Pero Ren-sama, su padre _específicamente _me dijo que le diera esto enseguida.- El otro hombre insistió.

-KANG-, Ren hizo una pausa mientras le veía mordaz. -Exactamente para QUIEN le trabajas: a él o a MI?-.

-U…_usted, _por supuesto-, dijo el hombre. -Pero Ren-sama, su padre me _ordenó _que- -.

-Que? Darme esa cosas o YA VERÁS?- Dijo secamente, su voz se oía irritada. -NO ME IMPORTA. Déjalos en mi escritorio, o déjalos por ahí, no importa-.

-Pero Ren-sama…esto contiene asuntos importantes del Clan!- Dijo Kang, el horror se cruzó en su cara cuando su jefe dijo tal sugerencia. -No podemos dejarlos ahí no mas…además…En-sama dijo que era _muy urgente_-

-No me IMPORTA que tan urgente sea, RAYOS- Espetó Ren furioso -No tiene ningún derecho en darte órdenes. Y no tiene derecho en decirme que hacer. NINGÚN MALDITO DERECHO- Le dio una oscura mirada a su secretario y se fue a paso impresionante.

Kang hizo amago de seguir a su jefe -R…Ren-sama-- - Se detuvo abruptamente así como el shaman chino hizo una pausa y advirtió alzando su mano.

-Lanza esos documentos en mi escritorio. Me IMPORTA un maldito bledo acerca de lo que el viejo diga. NO revisaré ninguno de esos papeles esta noche. Fin de la discusión.- Se fue pisoteando con ira, olvidando por completo que Pilika estaba con él, y en el proceso dejándola atrás.

Pilika se quedó mirando a su novio con espanto, pensado en que lo habría hecho explotar así de repente. Hace unos momentos, eran tan felices, incluso en el avión…pero al instante en que aterrizaron en China, entrar en el auto de los Tao y dirigirse al frente de la mansión, había estado muy melancólico, triste…y a veces, perdido en sus pensamientos y sin emociones. Y justo ahora, estaba lívido, molesto por algo. O, para ser más correctos, con alguien.

Al lado de ella, oyó un fuerte suspiro. Volteó ligeramente su cabeza para encontrar al secretario de Ren mirándola con remordimiento. -Lo siento, no debí haberle traído estos asuntos- Su voz estaba llena de arrepentimiento. -Su padre,…En-sama…siempre a sido un tema muy delicado para Ren-sama- Negó con su cabeza. -Debí haber esperado hasta que ustedes dos descansaran de su largo viaje antes de decirle, pero es que… En-sama lo dejó bien claro…-.

Pilika asintió en señal de comprensión. -No fue su culpa.- Volvió a voltearse y fijar sus ojos en la forma tan furiosa de caminar del shaman chino. Ren no se dio cuenta que se alejaba cada vez más de ella. -La situación con su padre…he oído mucho de ello de parte de mi hermano. Oniichan me dijo todo acerca de ello.- Agregó apurando su paso y asegurarse de no perderlo de vista.

-Su hermano?- Kang caminó un paso detrás de ella.

-Ajá.- Sonrió nostálgica. -Horo-horo Oniichan. El ya había estado aquí antes.- Le informó -…Hace como una década. Eso creo-.

-Ah-. Razonó el despistado secretario -…Creo que lo recuerdo, el chico cabello de pinchos celestes con su snowboard… no es así?-.

-Hai!- Pilika sonrió.

-…_Por eso _es que te me hacías familiar.- Meditó. -Y…hace 6 años!- Chasqueó sus dedos, sus ojos se ensancharon cayendo en cuenta. -Usted era la increíblemente hermosa jovencita quien capturó el bouquet el la boda de los Asakuras-sama. Era _usted_.- Proclamó -Usted…y esa liga…y Ren-sama- le dirigió una sonrisa significativa. -Pilika-sama…acaso Ren-sama y usted…?-.

-Uhm…- se sonrojó profundamente, mirando alrededor para escapar de la mirada del secretario. -Más vale apurarme y alcanzar a Ren-Kun.- Dijo veloz evitando a propósito su pregunta. -…Fue muy lindo conocerle Kang-san.- Hizo una reverencia y corrió velozmente hacia Ren antes de que el secretario pudiera decir mas.

-Ren-kun…- Pilika se aproximó al shaman chino quien se había detenido en la esquina apenas oyó su voz. Estaban a tan solo unos pasos del salón principal. Tentada posó su mano en el hombro del chico. -Estas bien?-.

Un suspiro. Y luego se giró ligeramente, alzó su mano…y tomó la mano de Pilika fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que este forzaba una sonrisa. -Estoy bien- Dijo calladamente. -Lo siento. Es que a veces…es solo que…quiero decir…- Agitó su cabeza desesperado. -Es solo que…a veces, me enfurece tanto que tiendo a olvidar todo y a todos los que me rodean…- Dijo con voz vacilante.

Ella le dio una pequeña, pero confortante sonrisa, así como su otra mano se alzó a tocar su rostro, sus dedos acariciando ese increíblemente oscuro y triste rostro. -No dejes que te domine- Murmuró sutilmente. -Tu padre…a lo mejor solo…trata de hacer lo que el piensa que es mejor-- -.

-MEJOR- Bufó amargamente. -…Si. Lo mejor para mí, o lo mejor para ÉL?- Negó con su cabeza -…Siempre desde que era muy joven, ha intentado controlar mi vida, y hace mas de una década, cuando finalmente lo vencí justamente con la ayuda de Yoh, tu hermano y Ryu… pensé que finalmente iba a dejar de tratarme como un robot que puede manipular a su antojo personal. Creí que finalmente iba a dejarme… y a Neesan… vivir nuestras vidas, hacer nuestras propias decisiones.- Suspiró resignado. -Al parecer me equivoqué. Él nunca a cambiar. Está en su naturaleza, el manipular a las personas.- Se apoyó en la pared como si toda su fuerza le abandonara. Luego le dio una sonrisa llena de disculpas. -Lo siento…creo que no fue tan buena idea después de todo el traerte aquí…-.

-Iie-. Ella negó con su cabeza vigorosamente y le sonrió ampliamente. -Ren-kun, yo acepté una invitación. Vine porque yo quería estar contigo. Quiero conocerte mejor. Quiero saber _todo _acerca de ti--lo bueno. Y también lo malo.- Se acercó más a él tomando su rostro en sus manos -No quiero verte triste, molesto o herido…pero hay otra razón por la cual estoy aquí… así te podré ayudar con esos sentimientos negativos.- Presionó un beso en su frente. -…Eso es lo que significa amor, no?- Murmuró. -Tomamos todo, aceptamos todo, no importa cuan deprimente sea.- Posó su frente en la de él, mirándole profundamente a los ojos. -Ne?-.

Ren suspiró, luego, soltó una suave risita, sintiendo que toda su tristeza fue arrasada tan solo por una mera sonrisa de ella. Levantó su mano acarició gentilmente su cabello. -Sabes…si no hubiese sido tan cobarde, puede haberte tenido conmigo hace mucho tiempo.- Acarició su mejilla dulcemente. -No se como pude sobrevivir a 6 años sin ti…- Se inclinó hacia delante y rozó un suave beso a sus labios.

-…Que fue lo que te hizo tardar, entonces?- Murmuró ella sobre sus labios, suspirando contenta así como el deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él.

-Agallas-. Dijo con una ligera risa al mismo tiempo que la besaba. -Adquirir algunas agallas primero- Sus labios se pasearon hacia el mentón de la chica. -…Tomó mas tiempo de lo que esperaba, estoy seguro de que tu lo sabes.- Agregó secamente. -Creo que todos nuestros amigos lo sabían.-

-Éramos tan obvios?- Dijo ella rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ren, suspirando así como los labios del chino descendían más. -Quiero decir, yo estaba muy segura de que no…-.

-Creo que yo tampoco.- Acordó en un murmuro besando su cuello. -Como sea…había una persona que estaba AL TANTO de nuestros sentimientos y no podía dejar de transmitirlo a todo el mundo- Dijo secamente. -Y creo que tu sabes quien es.-

-Hao-san.- Dijo Pilika -Él siempre cree que lo sabe todo.- Alzó su cabeza y le dio una mirada cuestionante. -Verdad?-.

Ren se encogió de hombros –Probablemente.- Volteó sus ojos. -Además, el fue una de las claves para mi confesión, así que creo…- Hizo una pausa. -Creo que es algo por lo cual debería estar agradecido con él- Finalizó entre dientes.

Ella sonrió. -Algo por lo cual ambos deberíamos estar agradecidos- Dijo ella conduciéndolo abajo para otro beso.

-Ahem.- En algún lugar del pasillo, alguien se aclaró su garganta.

-Ahem- Otra voz, masculina esta vez, gruesa, sonaba vieja.

El par continuó besándose, obviamente inconscientes de las dos voces que pedían atención.

La dueña de la primera voz, una mujer de edad media, con un largo cabello azul marino y usando ropas chinas tradicionales, volteó sus ojos al techo parada con gracia al lado de un bajito y calvo anciano vestido en túnicas amarillas--dueño de la segunda voz. El por otro lado sonreía asombrado a la escena que estaba presenciando.

-Mi nieto ha traído a una hermosa jovencita con él.- Le susurró a la mujer en Mandarín.

La mujer sonrió y asintió vigorosamente. -…Así es-. Aceptó -Y creo-- -.

-REN.- Una fuerte voz resonó interrumpiendo el final de su oración y sorprendiendo a Ren y a Pilika, quienes apenas al oír la voz, se separaron inmediatamente, sus rostros extremadamente sonrojados.

Recobrando su compostura, Ren los miró sorprendido –Hahaue- le arqueó una ceja a su madre.

Tao Ran avanzó unos pasos y envolvió a su hijo en un cálido abrazo –Ren- Le sonrió con amabilidad a Pilika, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ha…Hahaue…ya me puedes soltar.- La cara de Ren se tornó de un oscuro color rojo luchando contra el fuerte abrazo de su madre.

Ran soltó una risita, acariciando su cabello. -Gomen ne, es solo que te he extrañado mucho. Te has ido por mucho tiempo.- Soltándolo le dirigió una mirada cuestionante. -Donde está tu hermana?-.

-De vuelta en la pensión.- Contestó secamente. -No se si vendrá tarde o temprano. Pero no te preocupes--está a salvo. Debo llamarla después de la cena. Jiisama.- Hizo una reverencia a su abuelo.

-Ren.- Tao Ching tocó la mano de su nieto. Luego le sonrió amable a Pilika. -…Y quien será esta bella jovencita?-.

Ren sonrió -Su nombre es Pilika. Es la hermana menor de Horo-horo…seguro lo recuerdan- Hizo una pausa. -Y también es mi-- -.

-REN.- La fuerte voz volvió a resonar, cortando su oración. Tao En lo miraba de manera severa, sus ojos tan fríos como siempre su oscuro cabello y bigote mostraban débiles signos de edad que indicaban sus cabellos blancos en su flequillo.

Con un suspiro, Ren se dio la vuelta. –Padre.- Reconoció, inclinando su cabeza, sus ojos dorados se pusieron al mismo nivel con los del hombre mayor ambos permaneciendo en silencio. Parecían tener una competencia de miradas o de ver quien parpadeaba primero. Ren era como de la altura de su padre solo que él era joven, más alto...y hasta más intimidante e insensible cuando el quería.

Por los momentos el era el más alto, con una presencia dignamente inconcebible, un orgulloso guerrero, se enfrentó a los ojos de su padre, sin ningún rastro de miedo en sus ojos. Mostraba desafío y valentía a través, impávido no obstante duro, retándolo, burlándose de la mirada de su padre.

Hasta que al fin, En se dio por vencido, apartando su mirada. -…Bienvenido a casa hijo.- Habló en fluente Mandarín. Observó a su hijo, criticante, analizándolo de cabeza a los pies. Antes de asentir con satisfacción.

Ren inclinó su cabeza respetuoso. -Es bueno volver a estar en casa, Padre- Dijo también en Mandarín. Buscó por la mano de Pilika y la puso en frente de él. -Ella es Pilika.- Dijo esta vez pero en japonés sonriéndole y apretando su mano cariñosamente a la joven. -…Ella es japonesa, de la tribu Ainu de Hokkaido. Horo-horo es su hermano. Padre, como recordarás- Le dijo a En haciendo énfasis. -Nos visitó hace ya mas de una década, con otros amigos míos- Sonrió serenamente a su madre y a su abuelo, y arqueó una ceja a su padre.

Ran juntó sus manos elegantemente y asintió. -Ya me acordé.- Dijo alegremente caminando hacia la jovencita de cabello celeste…y la envolvió en un abrazo, para la sorpresa de la chica. –Bienvenida- Murmuró. -…Querida hija- Lo último lo dijo en mandarín.

Pilika le devolvió el abrazo visiblemente aturdida, pero se sentía cálida y encantada. -G…gracias, uhm…- Dijo, buscando por la manera correcta de dirigirse a la mujer adulta…mujer quien era ser la madre del hombre a quien amaba. -Uh-- -.

-Ran-hahaue.- Le susurró Ran con una ligera sonrisa. -Puedes llamarme así.- Dijo alejándose de ella colocándose al lado de su esposo, sonriendo amable.

Pilika se sonrojó un poco a la sugerencia, pero asintió. -Arigatou, R…Ran-hahaue-, susurró vacilante, luego se volteó a mirar al anciano calvo, e hizo una reverencia cortés. -Es un placer conocerle…-

-Ching-jiichan- Pidió alegremente el anciano, tomando la mano de la joven. Estudiando su rostro, recordó, -En realidad se _parece mucho _a Horo-horo.- Sonrió a su nieto.

Ren contuvo un gruñido, golpeando la palma de su mano en su frente. -Argh, _ya lo sé_, jiisama. No me lo recuerde.-

-Hm- Ching le dio una sonrisa sabihonda, antes de voltearse a En expectante, quien, desde que había saludado a su hijo, no habló mas, y veía a Pilika en silencio, con una inevitable mirada negra en su rostro. -…En?-.

-Así que la encontraste en Hokkaido, no es así?- Inquirió En, ignorando a su padre por completo dirigiéndose a su hijo observando por el rabillo del ojo a la joven de cabello celeste.

Ren volteó sus ojos al techo. -La conocí en Funbarigaoka hace once años, padre- Dijo con un dejo de impaciencia. -…Ya te lo dije. No me oíste? Ella es la _hermana_ menor de Horo-horo- Agregó haciendo énfasis.

-Ya veo- En arqueó una ceja. -Y que hace ella aquí, exactamente?-.

-Yo la invité.- Dijo Ren con fastidio -…Neesan y yo lo hicimos. Como cabecilla del Clan, se me permite tener visitas cuando _yo _quiera- Le dio a su padre una mirada aguda. -No es cierto?-.

Su padre gruñó. -Muy cierto- Agregó gruñendo. -…Muy bien entonces,- Dándole a Pilika una mirada evaluadora, llamó a un grupo de sirvientes. -Tengan lista la cena. Tendremos algo especial esta noche en honor a la llegada de mi hijo-.

-…Y en honor a su invitada- Agregó Ran, sonriendo a Pilika.

-Hmph-. Gruño En. Dirigiéndose a su hijo. -Descansa. Serás llamado cuando la comida esté lista. Kang!- Hizo una seña con su mano ordenando al secretario de Ren.

-H…hai, En-sama?- Le dirigió una mirada a Ren, y asintió con la cabeza a su jefe.

-Lleva a la invitada de Ren a uno de las habitaciones extras de este piso. Asegúrate de que ella-- -.

-Espera.- Interrumpió Ren, dándole una mirada advertiente a su secretario. -Pilika se quedará en las habitaciones que queda enfrente de la mía, padre.- Le dijo firmemente. -Kang, asegúrate de que nuestras cosas sean dejadas ahí. Yo me encargaré de ella.- El tono de su voz dejó ningún espacio para más argumentos.

-H…hai, Ren-sama!- Dijo haciendo otra reverencia a ambos padre e hijo y salió rápidamente a realizar lo que le mandaron.

En miró de manera oscura a su hijo, quien apenas y le devolvió la mirada, como si se atreviera a contradecir sus palabras. -…Has lo que te plazca.- Dijo al final dándole un última mirada de desprecio a Pilika antes de dar la vuelta. -Ren, ven a mi estudio terminada la cena. Hay ciertas cosas que necesito discutir contigo.- Antes de que su hijo pudiese protestar, se fue, dando a entender que el tema de conversación fue acabado.

Ran sonrió apenada a Pilika debido a la actitud tan dura de su esposo. -Los veremos dentro de un rato, Ren…Pilika-chan.- Asintió ligeramente así como seguía a su esposo.

Ching tocó la mano de su nieto una vez más. -Perdona la conducta de tu padre, Ren-.

-…No es nada Jiisama.- Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante. -Ya estoy acostumbrado.- Volteó a ver a la joven que estaba a su lado. -…Pilika? Pasa algo? Has estado muy callada- Agregó con preocupación. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, apretó su mano ligeramente para ganar su atención.

-Huh? Oh…bueno…no es nada-. Pilika sacudió su cabeza, plasmando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para su provecho. Se había sentido muy bien con la calidez y amabilidad de Tao Ran y Tao Ching. Estaba muy feliz, al igual que Jun que la trataran como de la familia…pero no podía decir lo mismo de En Tao. Obviamente el padre de Ren no agradaba de ella, incluso en ese momento en que le fue presentada, no demostró respeto hacia a ella, incluso si lo hiciera no hubiese cambiado esa mirada oscura. La verdad, es que apenas si podía verlo--de verdad le temía--pero uno no necesariamente necesita ojos para darse cuenta del desagrado de las personas. Solo se siente. Y ella _lo sintió--_en el tono de su voz cuando se dirigía a ella… y cada vez que la miraba, la analizaba…el silencio se hacía visible y palpable, con extrema desaprobación revolviéndose alrededor, haciéndola sentir que no era bienvenida.

-Bueno, será mejor que los siga también.- La voz de Tao Ching la alejó de sus pensamientos, asintiendo alegremente, se encaminó a la dirección que su hijo y yerna habían tomado. -Nos vemos!- dijo antes de desaparecer en la esquina.

-Pilika, vámonos, te llevaré a tus habitaciones, vamos.- Ren le sonrió jalando su mano.

Espantando esas preocupaciones, Pilika sonrió dejando que él la llevara por los grandes salones de la Mansión Tao. Caminaron juntos, mirando a todas la pinturas que pasaban, sus ojos deleitándose con los bellos colores al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de la maravillosa seguridad cálida de su mano contra la suya, haciéndola olvidar ese sentimiento de hundimiento en el instante que conoció a En Tao.


	3. Capítulo 2: La angustia del azul

**Azul marino y Celeste.**

**Capítulo 2: La angustia del azul.**

Ren miraba a su Hou Rai Ken por varios minutos, meditando silencioso que era lo que su padre quería hablar con él. También estaba pensado en que demonios le iba a decir a su padre. No estaba de humor para hablar. No estaba de humor para hacer nada… excepto tal vez pasar algún tiempo con Pilika, pero dudó mucho si lo podría hacer a menudo, _no _especialmente si su padre quería hablar con él. Las 'charlas' que En Tao tenía a menudo con su hijo eran mas que todo, largos discursos acerca de cosas que el quería que Ren hiciera, cosas que según él quería que Ren dejara de hacer, y cosas que debía mejorar. En siempre estaba constantemente empujando a Ren a hacer cosas como _el _quisiera… a pesar de que Ren sabía como hacerlas.

No es que nunca haya escuchado o hecho caso a los caprichos de su padre. Una cosa que los identifica es esa, que por mas que En lo obligue, su hijo se niega más…solo para satisfacerse a él mismo al obtener una furiosa reacción del hombre. Ren sonrió con afecto, colocando a Hou Rai Ken en un lugar seguro. Esa arma se le fue entregada a él hace ya más de una década por el viejo, y simbolizaba y significaba mucho mas de lo que aparenta. El que portase a Hou Rai Ken llevaba el honor y dignidad de la familia Tao en sus hombros. El arma pasaba de generación en generación siendo una tradición en su familia… y cuando su padre se la cedió, fue una inevitable señal de que le dejaba a Ren la responsabilidad de la familia Tao, y que estaba renunciado a todos los deberes, pruebas y los privilegios que traían ser la cabeza del Clan. Técnicamente, Ren había sido la cabeza del clan hace mas de una década, indicado por el dueño de tan valioso tesoro de la familia.

Esa cosa que era un desastre, a pesar de que En había cedido su puesto a su hijo hace mucho tiempo…aún así, el seguía--sentado en su trono como un orgulloso rey, llevando a cabo los deberes del líder y adueñándose de los privilegios, como si nunca hubiese cedido el puesto de cabeza del clan a su hijo en primer lugar. Claro, dadas las circunstancias y la edad de Ren cuando se le dio el título, se nota el por que de En asumió el puesto cuando Ren ya era el jefe del clan--en ese tiempo, Ren tenía doce años, y ya tenía la pelea de shamanes para preocuparse. El problema era, una vez terminado el torneo de los shamanes (y haber escogido al rey shaman), Ren _debería_ adquirir con todo derecho el puesto de jefe del clan--debía. Pero estaba bien claro el por que En no cedía completamente su puesto. En ese momento, Ren necesitaba como ocho años mas para asumir la posición, 21 años era mas o menos la edad adecuada para ello.

Desafortunadamente, incluso después de que Ren había cumplido los 21 años, En seguía sin ceder su puesto. Era un misterio saber el por que no cedía… pero Ren lo sabía, de todos modos eso ni le importaba un bledo…y sigue así. El nunca quiso ser la cabeza del clan. El no escogió nacer para ser el sucesor al trono de jefe del clan. Desde el principio, todo lo que el quería era vivir su propia vida, libre de restricciones, perversidades y rabia al mundo. Una perfecta e ideal vida--eso era todo lo que el quería.

O eso era lo que su corazón dictaba.

A pesar de eso, su mente decía lo contrario. Su mente argumentaba eso, indiferente y apático como debía ser con respecto a los asuntos de la familia Tao y los méritos del líder del clan, es lo principal--la justicia en toda la situación que era lo importante. _Él _era el verdadero líder del clan ahora. _Él _debería estar al cargo de las responsabilidades. Era _el _quien debía decidir que y que no debía hacerse con respecto a la familia, _no _su padre. En ese caso, a su padre no debería permitírsele darle órdenes…_él_ debería dárselas a su padre.

Ren respingó ligeramente arreglándose sus ropas. Su mente le hacía sentir a sí mismo como un frío, descorazonado bastardo. Las cosas que su mente quería que hiciera eran las que su padre había estado haciendo en las décadas pasadas. El no quería ser como su padre. El no era _nada _parecido a En Tao. Él era el mismo. Él tenía su propia mente, corazón… y su propio modo de hacer las cosas. Él no quería ser un tirano. No quería ser manipulado. El no quería mandar sobre otras personas. Quería ser sus amigos. Él quería que lo siguieran, no por miedo, pero si por su voluntad. Con respeto…y amor, si ellos querían. El miedo, perpetúa a la violencia, pero el amor…perpetúa a la paz.

Amor. Ordenando su cabello, se preguntó brevemente cuando fue que cambió del arrogante, egoísta renacuajo a esto--el hombre que era ahora. Un listo, más cuidadoso, y no-tan- egoísta hombre. Qué--y quién--era el responsable de su cambio?.

Sonrió ligeramente mirándose al espejo. _Hace más de una década, probablemente, no hubiese podido sonreír así, _pensó para sus adentros. _Una sonrisa de satisfacción, tal vez…pero una sonrisa que indicaba felicidad? Nunca supe como sonreír. Nadie me había enseñado…a menos, no hasta que tenía doce años. Pero entonces otra vez, nunca tuve amigos hasta que tuve 12 años. Amigos que me hicieron reír. Amigos que me hicieron sonreír. Amigos que hicieron que me preocuparan…quienes me hicieron amar._

_Amar…quien diría que yo fuese capaz de esa emoción? Mejor dicho, quien había creído que yo, de todas las personas, iba a enamorarse, de todas las personas--Pilika. La hermana de Horo-horo. Alguien de quien no me preocupé pero siempre estaba allí…quien pensaría que yo me iba a enamorar de ella? Mas importante…quien hubiese pensado que me tardaría tanto en darme cuenta de ello. Tenía que haber sido en una boda para darme cuenta de que en realidad ella existía. Tuve que tomar una liga ponérsela en su muslo para darme cuenta de que ella era una mujer. Tuve que tomar un largo, largo baile para darme cuenta de que…tan…bien…se sentía en mis brazos. Tuve que tomar de manera obligatoria un beso para darme cuenta de que la había amado por un largo tiempo, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Hubo que valerse de breves recuerdos del primer momento en que la conocí…para darme cuenta de que en realidad había algo entre nosotros, y que nos unió…y no era Horo-horo._

_Eso fue…eso fue…_

_Amor._

-Señorito.- Bason irrumpió en el tren de sus pensamientos. -Mas le vale ir a esa charla con En-sama. Se pondrá furioso si llega tarde. Le dijo que fuera exactamente 15 minutos después de la cena- Confirmó el espíritu. -Solo tiene tres minutos-.

-Hn- Gruñó Ren. Su padre era un obsesionado con la puntualidad…no le importaba mucho si era el quien supuestamente no debería llegar tarde. En quería que fuese la gente quien lo esperase, como consecuencia se ponían fastidiados. A En le gustaba ser tratado como una persona importante, y espacial. La gente importante siempre llega tarde.

…_No en mi vocabulario. _Pensó Ren. Suspirando de nuevo, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y la salió. -Vente, Bason-.

-Hai, bocchama- El espíritu guerrero siguió a su maestro. Silenciosamente, el chico de cabellos violáceos caminó a lo largo del corredor, con su espíritu a su lado. Se detuvo abruptamente en el centro del corredor, mirando la puerta en el otro lado…al cuarto de Pilika. Tal vez pudiera hacerle una visita antes que nada.

Sonriendo ligeramente para el mismo tomó varios pasos hacia el otro lado del gran corredor.

Su padre podría esperar un poco mas.

Tarareando alegremente para ella misma, Pilika tomó varias vestimentas de su maleta y los puso dentro del armario, preguntándose cuantas ropas necesitaría en su estadía en la mansión. Preocupada, se preguntó si su guardarropa sería el apropiado para cuando estuviera en ese lugar…ciertamente ellos usaban ropas elegantes, si el guardarropa tradicional de Ran Tao y la seda grabada de ambos ella y su esposo y suegro servían de ejemplo. Ella no poseía esa clase de ropa--las únicas cosas que había usado eran puras faldas y blusas casuales, que generalmente usaba para la jardinería y labores domésticas. Ocasionalmente, usaba ropas formales, pero solo en las celebraciones entre ella y los amigos de Ren. Nunca tuvo esa inclinación a las ropas costosas, no porque ella y su hermano no tuviesen dinero, solamente porque--no les hacía falta. Ella y Horo nunca derrochaban en nada, incluso cuando tenían mucho en que gastar, la verdad era que, ella prefería guardar el dinero que gastarlo. Uno nunca sabe cuando vienen las lluvias, además, Pilika creía en lo práctico…aunque su hermano no lo hiciera.

Por su parte, Horo-horo preferiría mucho mas gastar todo lo que tenían en fertilizantes y comida y tierra, pero Pilika no le dejaba, y esa por que el Ainu Shaman, se cruzaba mucho en Funbari Onsen Inn para la comida gratis. No era que no le gustara la comida de Pilika--solo que Ryu cocinaba mucho mejor, y era seguro que allá podría obtener más comida que en su casa. Toneladas y toneladas de comida hasta el cansancio--sin costos adicionales. Y por supuesto, estaban esos excepcionalmente bien- hecho, increíblemente deliciosos postres.

Pilika sintió que una mueca se formaba en su cara al pensarlo. Colocando el último articulo de ropa de su maleta al armario, brevemente pensó en ello. Postres--Tamao-san…o mejor, Tamao-nessan. Incluso desde que Funbari Onsen Inn fue construida, siempre estuvo dudando si la razón de su hermano por la cual siempre visitaba la pensión solamente era por la comida y postres gratis, o solo eso. Sabía que la comida no era la verdadera razón. Claro, ella siempre sospecho siempre que su hermano tenía sentimientos hacía Tamao…pero hasta esos raros encuentros en la pensión, solamente eran suposiciones. Pero bueno…viendo el modo en que se trataban antes de irse, y luego, cuando estuvieron en el aeropuerto hasta la mansión, Pilika se dio cuenta de la verdad. Ella era mas receptiva de lo que creía, ser la segunda en enterarse de los sentimientos de su hermanos. O tal vez… solo lo conocía demasiado bien. Si, a lo mejor era eso.

Suspirando contenta, se lanzó a la cama adovelada, pensando en lo Ren pudiera estar haciendo.

…Ren. Frunció un puco su ceño al pensar en él. Se preguntó que era lo que su familia pensaba de ella. En el primer encuentro, Ran Tao, la madre de Ren, había sido bastante amable con ella, le dio la bienvenida como si fuera parte de la familia, incluso abrazándola--casi como Jun la abrazó al irse de la pensión. Ran incluso le dio el permiso de llamarla "Ran-hahaue", casi como Ren lo hacía con ella, lo cual hizo que se sintiera querida. Y en la cena, Ran había sido muy amable y hospitalaria. La cena fue bastante buena, y su compañía fue ejemplar, ya que era una persona bastante linda. Hablaba con Pilika empleando la misma calidez con la que hablaba con Ren--mucha calidez y mucha alegría en sus ojos. Parecía muy interesada en lo que Pilika decía, del mismo modo que hacía con su hijo. Era bastante obvio que Ren era muy apegado a su madre, lo indicaba el modo en que se hablaban.

Por parte de Ching Tao, el abuelo de Ren, el era un poquito…excéntrico. Era tan amable y cálido como Ran, decía los chistes más raros, los mas raros comentarios y consejos que le recordaban a Chocolove…y estaba más claro que el hombre la hacía reír. Ching Tao le recordaba mucho al abuelo de Yoh, Yohmei…excepto que Yohmei era mucho mas serio, más duro…y muy manso. Probablemente por su esposa, Kino. En la familia Asakura, era la mujer quien mandaba, un ejemplo era Kino Asakura con su esposo; y contemporánea con ella estaba Anna Asakura, con su esposo. Por mas que Yoh fuese el Shaman King, el siempre estaba a disposición de su esposa, y no tenía ningún complejo.

Como sea, la familia Tao eran totalmente opuesta a la familia Asakura…en este caso eran los hombres quienes mandaban, debido a el modo en que Ran Tao seguía a su esposo y sus órdenes, eso era lo que Pilika vio en la cena.

…_El padre de Ren. _Un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar en En Tao. Pudo sentir una leve contorsión dentro de su pecho. Justo después de que Ren le enseñara su habitación, justo antes de que fueran a cenar, había perdido ese sentimiento de hundimiento en su corazón la introducción con el padre de Ren. Alejó esos pensamientos de que si el agradaba de ella, dando entender que sola era su imaginación y no era relevante. Que En Tao estaba de mal humor a causa de algo, y ella no tenía nada que ver con ese algo, y que era solo simple coincidencia cuando pasó su mirada a ella y al mismo tiempo que recordaba que era lo que le molestaba.

Saliendo de su meditación, sabiendo que era inútil, para su desgracia. Lógico que esperara lo peor por parte del hombre, y no necesitaba perder el tiempo pensando positivamente las cosas. _Claramente _le desagradaba a En Tao--y se lo había mostrado mas seguido de lo necesario durante la cena. La verdad, no habló mucho--raramente lo hacía, y eso era muy frecuente en él, según Ren--pero a veces, hasta los más pequeños gestos eran mas significativos que hasta los comentarios mas elocuentes. El enojo de En estaba claramente escrito en toda su cara--a pesar de que Pilika no le miró mucho--pero no se necesitaba verlo para saberlo. _Podía _sentir el disgusto, el extremo desagrado--hacia ella. Era bastante incómodo sentir a alguien mirándote punzante cuando le hablas alguien que esté a tu alrededor. El desagrado de En se aproximaba a disgusto, incluso, y eso que guardaba ese sentimiento cada vez que le dirigía su mirada a ella, su odio hacia ella era prácticamente tangible.

Suspirando profundamente, tocó con sus dedos las sábanas color crema, forzándose a apartar esos pensamientos de odio por parte de En Tao. Si el de verdad, de verdad no le agradaba, ese era su problema, no de ella. Después de todo, ella no vino aquí por En Tao, ella vino por su hijo. Por Ren. Ella quería conocerle mejor. Quería entenderlo--pero aún no le entendía, no tanto al menos. La parte de él que la amaba--_que _ella entendía, pero los otros--aunque ella había sido ilustrada por su hermano--aún así era un misterio para ella. Y la situación era, En Tao probablemente era la llave para entender a su hijo…ella podía ver claramente que En Tao era el responsable de la actitud que tenía Ren. Sabía muy bien y lo suficiente que el Ren tao que ella conocía ahora no era el mismo chico que En había criado y tra­ído al mundo. Fue una bendición que ella, su hermano, y el resto de sus amigos formasen parte de la vida de Ren cuando ellos hicieron--la mayor parte, lo inevitable para cambiarlo.

_Y yo…_se preguntó cuando, exactamente, se convirtió en parte de la foto de su vida. Durante la boda? Esa hubiese sido la respuesta mas simple. Pero el se había confesado a ella--o mejor dicho, confesándole a Ren-chan, que las cosas entre ellos dos comenzó mucho antes que eso. Antes de la boda, antes de ese momento donde tenía 16 años, y el ,17. Ellos tenían una conexión por un largo, largo tiempo…solo que nunca lo supieron. Nunca se dieron cuenta de ello…hasta ese momento, en la boda. Antes de eso, ella solo le conocía como el chico que no paraba de pelear con su hermano por las cosas mas pequeñas. El chico que era mas bajo que todos los demás…excepto por Manta, claro está. El chico arrogante que había bautizado el equipo de él, su hermano, y Chocolove como el "Equipo de Ren". No había sido no mas que una presencia, un fastidio, el que le hizo imposible la vida y existencia de su hermano (y ella misma), y uno de los más grandes rivales de Horo-horo por el Trono de Shaman King.

Entonces.

Cuando el Trono de Shaman King ya no era algo por lo cual debatirse (ya había sido tomado por Yoh Asakura), pensó que era el final de las constantes peleas de Horo-horo y Ren…pero eso ya era un pensamiento imposible de su parte, nunca pensó que no importa lo que suceda, ello dos _siempre _encontrarían algo por lo cual discutir y hasta matarse…sea de comida, ropa, las sabanas, incluso que tanta presión debía emplearse en la mesa cuando uno está comiendo. Hacer el papel del referí era tan agobiante que más de una vez, ella o Jun terminaban propinándole a ambos unas buenas zapeadas en la cabeza a cada uno. Eso había sido fácil, en esa época, su hermano no era tan alto, y Ren era casi de su tamaño. El problema vino cuando la maldita pubertad escogió darles de lleno a ambos…prontamente convirtiéndose en hombres, frente a sus ojos. Para su hermano, le pasó cuando tenía 16 años…lo mismo para Ren. 16 años.

Lo había visto crecer frente a sus ojos…hubiese sido fácil enamorarse con él durante ese tiempo, y todavía…incluso después, ella no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. O…a lo mejor sí, pero se negaba a reconocerlos…no hasta hace 6 años._ Tuve que estar _así _de cerca de él para darme cuenta, _pensó secamente. _Un toque resuelto, un abrazo, un mal calculado beso…y con solo eso mis sentimientos surgieron._

_Extraño…muy, muy extraño._

Un toque sonó en la puerta, asustando sus pensamientos. -Pilika?-.

-Ren-kun?- Pilika se levantó de la cama cruzó toda la habitación hacia la puerta.

Sonrió ligeramente apenas verla -…Hola- Dijo con incertidumbre.

-Hola- Le saludó, sonriendo alegre. -…Que estas haciendo aquí? creía que ibas a esa charla con…- Peleó contra la urgencia de atascarse al pronunciar su nombre .-En-sama-

Frunció el entrecejo. -Y voy- Respondió sin entusiasmo. -Pero quise pararme y venir a verte por un momento- Se apoyó en la pared que estaba cerca de la puerta. -Ya sabes, no es necesario dirigirte hacía el con honores. No se merece el respeto de nadie-.

Pilika se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro -…Él sigue siendo tu padre- dijo calladamente.

Ren miró hacia el techo y exhaló resignado. -No porque yo quiera-.

Un largo, largo silencio se hizo presente flotando sobre ellos como una pared invisible.

Ren rompió el silencio con otro suspiro. -…Mejor me voy- Dijo con poca disposición, inclinándose y acercándose para besar su mejilla. -Te veré de nuevo antes de ir a dormir. Bason?-.

-Hai, bocchama- Su espíritu se materializó detrás de él.

-Quédate con ella por un momento. No la pierdas de vista. Pilika- Le dio una sonrisa -…Bason puede guiarte por la mansión por lo que queda de tarde, si tu quieres. Puede ayudarte con las traducciones-.

Pilika asintió agradecida. -Arigatou, Ren-kun…Bason-.

-Será un placer!- Dijo Bason con aire amable.

-Bien- Ren pausó. -No tardaré- Apretó su mano una vez mas antes de salir, esperando cumplir lo que le había dicho.

-A donde dirige ese?- Pilika señaló al lado derecho en el corredor del segundo piso caminando al lado del espíritu acompañante de Ren.

-A los cuartos de entrenamiento del señorito y a su oficina, Pilika-chama- Respondió el espíritu.

-Y el lado izquierdo?-.

-…A los cuartos de En-sama…y su estudio-.

El estómago de Pilika se contrajo al oír ese nombre. -Ahí es…ahí es donde se encuentra Ren-kun…no es así?-.

-H…hai- Respondió vacilante.

Un par de minutos de silencio pasaron y la joven de cabello celeste se ponderaba en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, después de tomar un largo, profundo respiro, dijo. -Bason-san, tu crees que…?- se detuvo, insegura. -Tu crees que…uh…-.

-Hai, Pilika-chama?- Apuntó el espíritu guerrero.

Suspiró. -No importa- Quería preguntarle al espíritu si de algún modo…sentía…el desagrado de En Tao hacia ella, pero no quería parecer insegura, o paranoica. Al caminar otros pasos mas, se dio cuenta…sea que haya vociferado sus sentimientos o no, el espíritu los hubiese sentido, de todos modos…

-No se preocupe-. Se volteó y vio a Bason dándole una sonrisa de confianza. -En-sama nunca le hará daño. El señorito velaremos por usted- Agregó.

Ella plasmó una pequeña sonrisa. -Arigatou…-continuó caminando, con el espíritu a su lado, hacia a ningún lugar en particular. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hacia adonde iba.

Abruptamente, ella y Bason se detuvieron en el camino al oír un par de voces. Fuertes…pero incoherentes, gritando.

Pilika se quedó mirando con curiosidad a la grande, y magnífica puerta lejos unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba. -Cuando llegué aquí…?- Miró al camino que había tomado hace minutos…y la conciencia se alejó de ella dándose cuenta, de que algún modo u otro, sus pies la habían llevado a _ese _lugar…estaba a unos pocos pasos del estudio de En Tao…y las voces que gritaban, que reconoció como las de Ren y su padre, que gradualmente se hacían mas altas y altas a medida que se acercaba.

La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Las cejas de Pilika se fruncieron, preguntándose con ligera perplejidad por que sus pies habían escogido este lugar para traerla aquí…cuando se _suponía _que ella no debía estar ahí. Definitivamente ella no tenía _ningún _derecho de estar ahí. Se volteó. -No deberíamos estar aquí- Le susurró a Bason, ignorando las voces que oía, ahora claras y fuertes como el día, creyó haber oído su nombre al menos dos veces por Ren, pero no sabía mucho mandarín para entender acerca de lo que hablaban.

Como sea, una cosa era segura--cuando sea que Ren la mencionaba, notaba que la voz de En Tao se alzaba mucho mas con visible y puro desprecio. -Deberíamos irnos-, dijo otra vez, en voz baja. -Bason-san, vam…- se detuvo abruptamente al oír a los dos hombres, por alguna razón hablar en japonés.

-HONESTAMENTE tu crees que ESO me importa MI?- Ren -Tu opinión no tiene Ningún valor para mí, Padre. Nunca lo ha sido, y NUNCA lo será-.

-Tómalo como debe ser- Contestó En. -…Ella no te conviene del TODO. Ella está fuera de lugar en nuestra familia. Solo mira como va- Hizo una aspiración arrogante. -Y sus ropas…Ren las únicas mujeres que conozco que se visten cosas…ASÍ--son perras. PROSTITUTAS, hijo- agregó con énfasis.

-Sus ropas son DECENTES!- regresó Ren en su defensa. -Ella no se preocupa mucho por el estilo, o moda. Utiliza esas ropas para jardinería. Es una persona bastante práctica-- -.

-No hay _nada _que puedas hacer para cambiar lo que yo pienso de _ella-_ Interrumpió En -SE quien es. Se lo QUE es- Agregó puntual. -…y NO me agrada- Hizo una pausa. -Su tipo…me DESAGRADA-.

Pilika miró fijo a la puerta abierta por varios minutos, sus ojos dilatados, sus puños cerrándose y abriéndose a sus lados reteniendo lo que en ese momento sentía.

-P…Pilika-chama…- Pronunció Bason con tono vacilante, inseguro de lo que iba a decirle después de lo que oyeron. Sabía lo que joven estaba sintiendo. Como una marejada. -Yo…-.

-Vamos a mi habitación, Bason-san- Atorada, su voz sonó como susurro. No quería oírlos mas. Había oído lo suficiente. Se preguntó si En _sabía _que ella estaba ahí…y por eso cambió de idioma para que entendiera. Debió ser que él quería que ella supiera lo que pensaba de ella. Hacerla sentir como lo que EXACTAMENTE él pensaba que era ella. Quería herirla.

Se apresuró tan rápido como pudo por el pasillo, quitando precipitada las lágrimas que caían debajo de sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad.

…_Definitivamente lo había logrado._

TSUZUKU

Hola a los lectores que han estado leyendo esta lectura -U, estoy actualizando porque, en vista de que no recibido muchos reviews…bueno…tratando se consigue…jejeje.

Le agradezco a los que dejaron sus opiniones, especialmente a Rocío-asakura, y a mi Imouto Chan Xintamao.

Les prometo que se va a poner bueno…es muy linda la historia, solo tienen que serme fieles lectores ok?.

**En el proximo capítulo:**

-Siéntate-.

-No, gracias.- Había un tono desafiante en la voz del joven. -Prefiero estar parado. No pretendo quedarme aquí por mucho solo lo necesario-.

-Su nombre es PILIKA, padre- Dijo entre dientes dándose la vuelta.

Hizo una respiración altiva. -No viene al caso-.

-Es su NOMBRE!- Dijo enojado con énfasis. -Deberías TENERLO en mente, padre. La has estado tratando como basura desde que llegamos aquí-

-Aún así…- Bason escogió muy bien las palabras. -Se que le hirió. En-sama puede ser a veces muy rudo- Agregó resignado. -Estoy seguro que dijo esas palabras fuera de enojo-- -.

-…Pilika?- Una ducha de felicidad la bañó al oír la voz de Ren detrás de la puerta…como una plegaria. -Puedo pasar- Tocó suavemente.

-Ren-kun!-

Jeje bueno eso fue algo parecido a lo que va a pasar en el próximo capi, si quieren que lo siga haciendo DÍGANMELO PLIS!

CHAU…..-!


	4. Capítulo 3: Oscuridad y Luz

**Capítulo 3: Oscuridad y Luz**

Ren se adentró en la oscuridad, el inmenso salón que era el estudio de su padre, observando las ostentosas paredes y los mubles marrones impaciente. Caminó hacia el hombre, ligera presión asechando dentro de su corazón. Cada vez que él y su padre tenían esas pequeñas "charlas". En disfrutaba controlar a las personas--y lo peor era, que no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Con su padre, lo que ves es usualmente es lo que tomas--con otros agregados aquí y acá. Sabrás lo que siente inmediatamente…pero la dura y horrible verdad es--eso no es todo…hay más que eso. Más, y más.

Y mucho, mucho peor.

En arqueó una ceja crítica cuando su hijo se detuvo a varios pasos de a alta mesa y paró en medio de las sillas en frente de él como una dura, orgullosa estatua. -Llegas tarde-.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Ren se apoyó en una de las sillas ignorando el comentario anterior de su padre.

-Siéntate-.

-No, gracias.- Había un tono desafiante en la voz del joven. -Prefiero estar parado. No pretendo quedarme aquí por mucho solo lo necesario-.

-…Estás siendo maleducado, hijo-.

Ren suspiró, cruzándose de brazos, incapaz de ocultar su impaciencia. -Vamos a darle de lleno, padre- Dijo directamente. -Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?-.

En tomó una pequeña figura de un caballo de su escritorio y comenzó a examinarlo, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su hijo por el rabillo de su ojo. -Cómo están los Asakura?- Dijo en un tono poco severo.

-Están bien- Frunció el entrecejo. -No me evadas, padre-.

-…Y tu hermana?- El padre de Ren puso la figurita de caballo otra vez en la mesa y lo miró curioso. -Por que no vino a casa contigo?-.

Su entrecejo se frunció mas. -Quería quedarse en la Pensión un poco más-.

Los ojos de En se oscurecieron con sospecha. -Debiste haberle dicho que viniera-.

-…No soy quien para decirle que debe hacer-.

-Aún así-- -.

-Por el amor de DIOS, padre- Ren interrumpió alzando su voz. -Casi va a tener 30 años. Es lo suficientemente adulta para decidir por ella misma que es lo que quiere hacer _y_ a donde quiere ir-.

-Tal vez. Pero tu tienes TODO el derecho, como cabeza del clan, para imponer las reglas sobre ella-- -.

-NUNCA haré algo así- Dijo firmemente. -Jamás he mandado sobre Neesan y no voy a comenzar a hacerlo ahora-.

-No estas cumpliendo con tus deberes-. En dijo, con decepción en su voz. -Deberás ser MAS responsable que ahora para que yo te de el control total del Jefe del Clan-.

Una risa amarga. -No me IMPORTA si nunca me lo das. NO lo quiero-.

Su padre suspiró incapaz. -Ay, Ren…- Sacudió su cabeza resignado.

-…No puedes decirme que hacer- Dijo Ren directo. -He dejado de escucharte hace un largo tiempo-.

En se paró de la mesa y examinó la maravillosa estatua de un caballo el rincón derecho del cuarto. Luego, se volteó. -SIGUES siendo mi hijo- Dijo en un alto, tono firme.

-NO porque yo quiero!- Le gritó. -La verdad que sea dicha, padre…prefiero NO serlo!-.

Un ensordecedor BAM sonó al En golpear con su mano en la mesa. -Mientras estés VIVIENDO bajo mi techo, tienes la obligación de RESPETARME-. Rugió.

-Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir necesariamente que LO HAGA, no es así?- Le dijo Ren sarcástico.

-Niño MALAGRADECIDO-- -

-PADRE,- Interrumpió con su mano en forma de advertencia. -Esta discusión se está hiendo por las ramas. Creo que ya he perdido suficiente tiempo contigo- Se enderezó de la posición en que estaba y se dio la vuelta para irse. -Ya me voy-.

-REN- Ignoró la alta voz de su padre y se dirigió a la puerta. -No he terminado de hablar contigo todavía-.

-Bueno, YO SÍ!- Dijo sobre su hombro con paso impresionante.

-…Esa mujer tuya, Ren-. Se detuvo al comentario de su padre, y su mano se congeló en la perilla de la puerta. -Ainu…no es así?-.

-Su nombre es PILIKA, padre- Dijo entre dientes dándose la vuelta.

Hizo una respiración altiva. -No viene al caso-.

-Es su NOMBRE!- Dijo enojado con énfasis. -Deberías TENERLO en mente, padre. La has estado tratando como basura desde que llegamos aquí-.

-Bueno…no es acaso lo que ella es?- En hizo un gesto de desprecio.

La sangre de Ren comenzó a hervir, dirigiéndose hacia su padre, chocó su puño contra la gran mesa, haciendo traquetear todo lo que había encima de ella--incluyendo la figurilla de caballo. Se acercó lentamente al borde…y luego, cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. -Deja de INSULTARLA, MALDICIÓN!- Gruñó.

-No lo hice- Le dijo fríamente. -Simplemente decía la verdad, hijo- Se sentó de nuevo en su trono. -No quedan bien-. Doblegó sus manos casualmente encima de la mesa. -Obligado o no, quieras o no, aún SIGUES siendo el seguidor del clan. Y una mujer de _esa _clase…una mujer como ELLA…no nos traerá ningún honor. DESGRACIA es lo que _ella_ nos traerá-.

-Su NOMBRE,- Dijo Ren molesto. -es Pilika-.

En agitó su mano con despreocupación. -Es muy poco lo que me importa eso. Y para ti, también-. Le dio a su hijo una mirada significativa. -No se quedará aquí por mucho tiempo-.

-Oh, SÍ?- La voz de Ren sonó aún mas fuerte. -QUIÉN lo dice?-.

-Lo digo YO- Dijo En directamente, su voz tan fuerte como la de su hijo. -No me importa como lo hagas. No me importa si la tienes que engañar, o si tienes que llevártela de los cabellos. Toma lo querías de ella, has lo que te plazca, no importa--pero la quiero fuera de aquí lo mas pronto posible- Agregó firmemente. -Está CLARO?-.

-Quieres que yo…me deshaga de ella?- Preguntó Ren incrédulo.

-Poniéndolo de ese modo…si-.

-Y tu creíste que te iba a ESCUCHAR?- Ren demandó furioso. -Yo la invité a aquí. La QUIERO aquí. Que DERECHO tienes para DECIRME que hacer?-.

-Soy tu PADRE- En respondió con énfasis. -Incluso si pones al mundo al revés, e incluso si ERES el Jefe del Clan, _eso _nunca va a cambiar-.

-Bueno, no fue mi DECISIÓN!-.

-Ella no pertenece aquí- Continuó En ignorando a su hijo. -Su presencia…me desconcierta. Es detestable- Agregó con reprocho.

-HONESTAMENTE tu crees que ESO me importa a MI?- Afirmó Ren con absoluta ira. -Tu opinión no tiene NINGÚN valor para mí, Padre. Nunca lo ha tenido, y NUNCA lo tendrá-.

-Tómalo como debe ser- Contestó En -…Ella no te conviene del TODO. Ella está fuera de lugar en nuestra familia. Solo mira como va- Hizo una aspiración arrogante -Y sus ropas…Ren las únicas mujeres que conozco que se visten con cosas…ASÍ--son perras. PROSTITUTAS, hijo- Agregó con énfasis.

-Sus ropas son DECENTES!- Regresó Ren en su defensa. -Ella no se preocupa mucho por el estilo, o moda. Utiliza esas ropas para jardinería. Es una persona bastante práctica-- -.

-No hay _nada _que puedas hacer para cambiar lo que yo pienso de _ella- _Interrumpió En -SE quien es. Se lo QUE es- Agregó puntual. -…y NO me agrada- Hizo una pausa. -Su tipo…me DESAGRADA-.

Las manos de Ren se cerraron a sus lados. Su cara estaba roja de tanto enojo, lo sabía. Si no salía de este lugar ahora, solo Dios sabría lo que le haría a su padre. Se preguntó cuanto podría aguantar. El hombre estaba pisoteando la dignidad de la única mujer que amaba en frente a sus ojos, y él no hacía nada para impedirlo. -Su TIPO?-. Su voz sonaba demasiado enfurecida. -Padre, ella tiene más dignidad y honor que otra persona en nuestra familia…particularmente TU-.

-Tus insultos no me afectan-. En se apoyó en el respaldo de su trono, cruzándose de brazos. -Mi decisión es rotunda, Ren. Te llevarás a esa mujer de aquí inmediatamente-.

-Ella se QUEDARÁ aquí el tiempo que desee- Dijo Ren firmemente.

-Ya no tiene caso seguir discutiéndolo-.

-No hay ningún maldito DERECHO!- gritó Ren hastiado. -Lo que sea que yo diga se HACE, padre…o debo recordarte que YO soy la Cabeza del Clan, y Tu NO?- Hizo una pausa y mirarle con odio. -Ella se quedará AQUÍ, y no tienes NINGÚN DERECHO en objetar-.

-Ningún DERECHO?- En le miró incrédulo. -Hijo, tu _podrás _ser la Cabeza del Clan, pero como ya te he dicho muchas veces, YO SIGO SIENDO TU PADRE- Le dirigió a su hijo la misma mirada. -…Y te prohíbo que te RELACIONES con ella-.

-Ya ESTOY relacionado!- Le dijo secamente. -Yo la amo, padre. YO. LA. AMO, y me voy a casar con ella. ELLA, y NO con ninguna PERRA aprovechadora que hayas escogido de un-buen-clan Chino que solo se interesa en NUESTRAS tierras, NUESTRO dinero, y NUESTRO poder- ahora su mirada de odio cambió a una más oscura. -Y no puedes detenerme-. Y volvió a darse la vuelta.

-NO PUEDO?- Rió sardónicamente. -No estés muy seguro de _ello_, hijo-.

-Buenas Noches, padre-. Y lanzó la puerta saliendo de la habitación.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Ren iba a pasos impresionantes, hacia su cuarto, la rabia hacia su padre seguí hirviendo incontrolablemente dentro de sus venas, prácticamente consumiéndolo. Ya no quería odiar a su padre. El odio hacia su padre se había desvanecido hace tiempo, cuando fue liberado de esa maldición que se le fue impuesta. Maldito el tiempo que había escogido esta historia para repetirse y así recolectar todo el odio que había olvidado hace mucho.

En realidad ya no quería sentir más odio. Era una pérdida de tiempo, de energía…una pérdida de emociones… y de sí mismo.

Dio un suspiro exasperado. Su padre nunca se le dejaba a nadie las cosas tan fáciles…_no _especialmente a su hijo. Odiarle era mucho más fácil que solamente apretar los dientes y enfrentándole… que aceptar las ordenes del hombre por pura amenaza. Había muchas cosas por las cuales el le odiaba--y por muy pequeñas que fuesen le impedían sentir hacía él cualquier tipo de respeto o cariño.

Un suave, casi audible sonido hizo ecos en el pasillo. Ren se detuvo, agudizando sus oídos para encontrar de donde venía. Sonaba como una persona con su corazón roto.

Alguien--en uno de los cuartos de este piso--estaba llorando. Sollozando. Herido.

Buscó a su alrededor, cayendo en cuenta de que estaba en el piso donde estaban sus habitaciones, y los sonidos de llanto al parecer venían de la habitación que estaba atravesando el pasillo.

La habitación de Pilika.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

La joven de cabello celeste limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían cayendo debajo sus mejillas, cayendo cansada en la cama. Inhaló varias veces, esperando a que las lágrimas cedieran…pero nada podía calmar sus sollozos. No podía dejar de llorar, aunque ella quisiera…y aún no sabía por que. No entendía por que.

Así que le padre de Ren la odiaba…estaba disgustado con ella. Eso a ella no le importa. No _debería_ importarle. Solo era el padre de Ren… no era _Ren_. No debería ni de importarle.

Así que por qué no podía dejar de llorar?

-P…Pilika-chama…- El espíritu guerrero se le acercó vacilante, incapaz de cesar la tristeza de la joven. Él era, después de todo, un guerrero que no sabía como enfrentar las emociones…mucho menos--una mujer. -E…está usted…bien?- Al menos debería preguntar _eso_, tan solo para servir como una pizca de apoyo.

Pilika levantó su mirada de la almohada en la cual se recostaba. -Estoy bien-. Forzó una débil sonrisa. Se sentó y graciosamente quitó sus nuevas-acumuladas lágrimas con pequeño pañuelo. -Ni siquiera se por que sigo llorando. Quiero decir, no es que me lo haya dicho en mi cara…-.

-Aún así…- Bason escogió muy bien las palabras. -Se que le hirió. En-sama puede ser a veces muy rudo- Agregó resignado. -Estoy seguro que dijo esas palabras fuera de enojo-- -.

Un suspiro resignado. -No tienes el porque defenderlo de mí-, se restregó los ojos así como otras salían de ellos. -Ya _se _que no le agrado. Ya lo he probado varias veces-.

-…No lo estoy defendiendo- Dijo Bason calladamente. -Estoy tratando de…animarla- Se puso inquieto. -De todos modos, parece que no lo estoy logrando- Dicho esto suspiró. -Ren-bocchama me dijo que cuidara de usted…pero no lo estoy haciendo bien-, agregó triste. -Creo que solo la estoy hiriendo más…-.

-Iie-. Pilika tomó varias, respiraciones profundas, finalmente sonriendo genuinamente contra sus lágrimas. -Has sido un acompañante maravilloso, Bason-san-.

Bason negó con su cabeza -Si Ren-bocchama estuviera aquí, estoy seguro que él hubiese hecho un trabajo mejor- Dijo pesaroso. -El la puede hacer feliz como solo _él _puede…y yo nunca seré capaz de hacerlo-.

-No espero que lo hagas- Respondió Pilika calladamente.

Hubo un corto momento de silencio. Por varios minutos, los únicos sonidos que se oían en el cuarto eran tictac del reloj, los grillos que cantaban en el jardín de la casa, y la joven de cabello celeste inhalando una que otra vez. Incluso con el ánimo que el espíritu le ofrecía, aún así…sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo, como si nunca quisieran detenerse. -Bason-san…-.

-Hai, Pilika-chama?- Inquirió atento el espíritu.

Respiró profundo. -…Por favor no le digas nada de esto a Ren-kun- Le dio una mirada suplicante. -Si se entera de que estado llorando, se preocupará…y no quiero eso. No quiero darle mas problemas- Agregó suavemente. -Su padre…ya es suficiente-.

-Entiendo- Bason dio un breve asentimiento, incluso si el espíritu se lo ocultara o no, Ren probablemente se daría cuenta de algo malo le estaba pasando a ella…con tan solo una mirada era todo lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo…

-Gracias- Pilika sonrió agradecida.

-Pero…Pilika-chama…- Había otra cosa que le preocupaba al espíritu acerca de la joven. Su ansiedad seguía acechándolo como largas olas, y no se habían ido…no_ querían_ irse, al parecer…

-Hai?- Le miró curiosa.

Bason vaciló. -Está…esta segura de que está…bien?- La miró preocupado. -Sigue llorando- Agregó con preocupación. _Y puedo sentir su angustia, tan plano como el día._

-No…no…no estoy llorando…- Pilika trató desesperadamente de prevenir que otras lágrimas salieran--sin avisar. -Es solo que…yo solo…- Suspiró con frustración. -Por qué me ODIA tanto?- Preguntó hecha pedazos. -No he hecho…nada malo…verdad?-.

-No, claro que no!- Declaró el espíritu con convicción. -Pilika-chama, no importa que piense En-sama de usted. Ren-bocchama le ama--eso es lo que importa-.

-…Lo se-, susurró, la tristeza evidente en su cara mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo a su voluntad. -Se que no debería importarme lo que él piense, pero…si me importa. Me molesta. No se por que…solo me molesta- Se mordió su labio, miró havia el techo y suspiró con desesperanza. -Estoy dejando que me domine…pero no puedo detenerlo…-

-Pilika-chama…-

-Bason-san- Pilika manejó un pequeña, sincera sonrisa. -Gracias por tus esfuerzos para animarme. Lo aprecio mucho, pero-- - Hizo un pausa abrupta, sacudió su cabeza suspirando "--como me gustaría que Ren-Kun estuviese aquí- Dijo en un susurro. _Si tan solo pudiera verlo, abrazarlo, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo…por seguro, todo estaría bien…_-Me gustaría que llegara ya- Ya no podía oír su voz. -Quisiera…-

-…Pilika?- Una ducha de felicidad la bañó al oír la voz de Ren detrás de la puerta…como una plegaria. -Puedo pasar- Tocó suavemente.

-Ren-kun!- Apresurada limpió, se levantó de la cama, inhalando un par de veces, dibujando una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.

La primera cosa que vio al verle de frente fue ese cejo fruncido de una manera inconcebible que tenía en su rostro. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, pero tan pronto como la vio, se relajo tomó sus hombros gentilmente, sus ojos dorados se posaron en los de ella de manera crítica, su expresión no cambiaba. -Has estado llorando?-

Los ojos de Pilika se dilataron, maldiciéndose ella misma. Claro, se_ había _dado cuenta de sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Sin haberle dicho nadie que había estado llorando por una hora, era mucha la evidencia que había en su rostro. Se separó de él y se dio la vuelta, hacia la cama. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente, incapaz de mirarle. -No es…nada…- Por qué le evadía? No entendía. Hasta hace poco quería estar con él…y ahora que _estaba _aquí…no le daba la cara. Por qué?

Suspiró. -No es solo _nada _si te hizo llorar- Murmuró, tomándola por los hombros y dándole la vuelta para así poder verla, verse ambos. -Que te pasa?. Cuéntame-. Tomó su mentón, obligando a sus ojos encontrarse con los de él. -Pilika…-

Se separó gentilmente de su abrazo. -Nada pasa…- murmuró calladamente. _Excepto que tu padre me odia, lo demás está perfecto. _Desesperada alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Ren suspiró con resignación, haciendo señas a Bason, quien asintió inmediatamente y se desvaneció dándoles privacidad. Satisfecho, deslizó sus manos en la nuca de su cuello, incitándola con suaves toques para encontrarse con sus ojos. -Pilika, por favor…- su voz era cálida, suplicante. –Dímelo-.

Suspirando rendida, levantó su mirada hacia él…y sus ojos se encontraron, las lágrimas se desbordaron. -…Tu padre me odia- Dijo lo que estaba rondando en su mente con una voz deprimida, -…No es así?-.

Reprimió un gruñido suave trataba de salir de su garganta. -Mi padre odia a todo el mundo- Dijo en monótono, con su corazón rompiéndose al verla herida. Nunca la había visto llorar de esa manera. _Nunca _quiso verla llorar…especialmente no acerca de algo que viera con él, o su familia. Maldijo a su padre por haberle causado tanto daño. Cerrando sus ojos, la sostuvo fuerte en él, esperando y pidiendo _ser_ suficiente alivio para calmar su dolor. -Creo que hasta a _mí _me odia-.

Manejando un respiro tembloroso, enterró su rostro en su hombro, sus lágrimas empapaban su camisa azul oscura. -El dijo que yo…le desagradaba-, dijo en susurro. -Por qué?- Las lágrimas siguieron bajando por sus mejillas. -Acaso hice algo malo?-.

-No!- Dijo Ren entre dientes, incapaz de prevenir de que su temperamento aumentara. Ya era suficiente que su padre lo criticara, lo degradara hasta tal punto que no le quedara dignidad…pero hacerle lo mismo a _ella_ y peor, y asegurarse de que ella lo oyera…_eso _ya era imperdonable. Si no fuera por su madre, ya hubiese matado a su padre. Murmuró una maldición antes de seguir hablando. -Tu no has hecho nada malo. Es el viejo el que tiene un problema- Le dijo secamente. Respirando profundo, le preguntó, -…Nos oíste hablar, no es así?-.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Y luego, -…Solo un poquito-. Su voz sonaba amortiguada. -Lo siento. Yo no quería escuchar; es solo que yo estaba-- -.

-Pilika-, interrumpió, -Lo que él dijo allá--lo decía por mí. Tal vez se trató de ti, pero honestamente no creo que haya tenido el valor de decírtelo en la cara-. Subió su cabeza, limpiando las lágrimas con gentileza no muy propia de él. -Solo quería enfurecerme. Lo hace todo el tiempo-.

-Pero lo hizo a propósito- Eso fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Negó con su cabeza forzadamente. -No importa-- -.

-Ren-kun-. El tono de su voz era firme, sus ojos no se movieron mientras lo veía directamente. -Él cree que soy una clase de…prostituta. Y le DESAGRADO-, dijo con énfasis. -Y cada una de esas palabras las dijo a propósito…no es así?- Le dio una mirada la cual no aceptaba ningún otro argumento. Ella no estaba enojada, ya ni siquiera estaba llorando--esta vez, su rostro esta lleno de seriedad.

Ren suspiró resignado. -…Si-. Dijo culpable.

Otro suspiro. -Lo supuse-.

-Pilika…- Él seguía abrazándola más fuerte negándose a dejarla ir. -No importa lo que el piense. NO me importa lo que él piense- Dijo con pasión. -Lo que importa es que…te amo-. Agregó.

Pilika sonrió de corazón. -Esos es lo que Bason-san dijo…- Murmuró.

-Es la verdad- Confirmó calladamente. -Mientras tu estés aquí conmigo…nada, ni nadie importa…_especialmente_ él- Agachando su cabeza rozó un suave beso en sus labios. -Recuerda eso- Le susurró besándola otra vez, por mucho, mucho, más tiempo.

Podía sentir el calor adueñándose de su cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies mientras se fundía y rendía en el beso, sus brazos abrazando su cuello. Cerró sus ojos dando todo su corazón y alma a él y lo tomó todo, dándose a él mismo hacia ella. Todos esos oscuros, y feos sentimientos que acechaban en su corazón fueron espantados por una infinita luz, y era por él. Él, y su amor por ella.

Ya no había razón para que llorara más. No necesitaba la aprobación de su padre. No necesitaba a nadie más. Ren era el único que importaba. _Él _era lo único que necesitaba.

-Siempre te amaré- Le prometió Ren en un suave murmullo que buscaba su boca por otro beso. -Siempre y cuando nos mantengamos unidos, _nadie _ni _nada_ podrá detenernos-.

-Ren-kun…yo también te amo- Declaró Pilika en un suave susurro besándole otra vez. -Te amo, y no dejaré que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros-. _Ni siquiera tu padre, _pensó. _Ya no importa. No puede detenerme porque te ame. Lucharé por este amor…incluso si mi vida depende de ello._

El viejo reloj de pared se detuvo en las 12 horas. Los dos se separaron, ambos un poco sonrojados y con falta de aire.

-Debo irme- Dijo Ren con un poquito de decepción en su voz. -Debo levantarme temprano en la mañana. Hay montones de cosas que necesitan mi atención-. Suspiró, y volteó sus ojos pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer mañana.

Pilika asintió, sonriéndole y acomodándose el cabello. –Ren-kun…Gracias- Lo abrazó nuevamente y le dio suave, dulce beso.

Se quedó asombrado, pero la abrazó fuerte. -Por qué?-.

-El apoyo- Dijo simplemente. -…Y el amor- Agregó, sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosaditas.

Ren soltó una risita. -De nada-. Y la abrazó más fuerte aún, y le dio un último, apasionado beso. Ella tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para ayudarle. -Te veré en la mañana-. Murmuró sobre sus labios y antes de separarse de ellos con extrema culpabilidad. -Buenas noches-.

-…Buenas noches- Dijo ella suavemente.

Él le sonrió otra vez yéndose a la final.

Pilika miró hacia la puerta mientras se iba, sus ojos completamente deslumbrados, su mente olvidando por completo todos los eventos de ese día, y solo recordando una cosa: Ren, y todo el amor que sentía hacia ella. Lo mucho que ella _lo _amaba. Sacudiendo su cabeza, rápidamente se reparó para ir a la cama. Se acostó en el suave colchón con un suspiro alegre.

_Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, nada ni nadie nos detendrá._

Ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo hasta quedarse dormida.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

TSUZUKU

**Notas de la traductora:**

Hola de nuevo a todos los que se han osado a leer este fic. Solo que quería decirles y aclarar una cositas que me dejaron en reviews: primero, el fic no es mío, no soy la autora, solo la traductora, no me pertenece (De que otro modo debo decírselos! Ù.Ú). segundo, a causa de que la historia NO ES MÍA, sino de **Apple-chan-sama, **los capítulos por ende tampoco son míos, no es mi culpa que los capítulos sean largos (Pero buenos! ), yo solo traduzco.

Eso era todo y le quería enviar saludos a Rocío y a Ren, a mi imouto-chan XinTamao, y a las damas (NO se si hay caballeros U), por haber leído y que les haya agradado. Les prometo que esto se pone bueno!.

OTRA COSA! Procuren seguir leyendo porque el próximo capítulo promete ser muy gracioso (XD)

_**Se despide**_

**_¤∫●◊INDHIRA◊●∫¤_**


	5. Capítulo 4: Fantasias Escarlatas

**Capítulo 4: Fantasías escarlatas.**

_Ren se quedó mirando a la liga_ _en su mano con incredulidad, luego miró de manera asesina a las caras sonrientes de sus amigos._

_Cómo demonios sucedió esto?._

_Hace un minuto, estaba sentado en una de las sillas cercana al segundo rincón de la mesa de la sala de recepción, pensando en sus propios problemas. Y ahora…estaba en el centro del salón, justo donde estaban los recién casados--Yoh y Anna, así es--estaban localizados, quienes lo veían ahora con bastante interés y expectación._

_Los ojos de todos estaban en él. Él, el joven que atrapó la liga en el momento en que Yoh la arrojó…y ni siquiera era uno de los hombres que habían hecho fila para atraparla. Había atrapado a la prenda ajustada con encaje--sino, su increíblemente evidente cuerno--lo atrapó- por él._

_De verdad tenía que deshacerse de esa abominación en su cabeza. Aunque era lo bastante bueno como arma para herir a sus amigos ocasionalmente, en realidad no le servía para nada, y ya se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. Ahora que ya prácticamente era tan alto como su padre, ya no necesitaba aumentar su altura. Él ya-no lo quería- más…especialmente ya que atraía demasiada atención--no solo de personas, pero de animales, plantas, y objetos inanimados--como la disparada liga._

_Hablando de la disparada liga…miró de modo asesino a la prenda que sostenía, pidiéndole a Dios que tan solo la pudiera arrojar por ahí para terminar con esto. Todo esto es estúpido. Ni siquiera quería agarrarla. Él estaba muy feliz mirando a lo que fuera que estaba mirando hace un momento, muchas gracias. Y quería seguir haciendo eso._

_Se encontró otra vez mirando asesinamente, por el rabillo de su ojo, vislumbró a un borracho Bokutou no Ryu persiguiendo a su preciada, maravillosa hermana mayor…y su Neesan estaba corriendo por su vida, al mismo tiempo que se escondía en algún rincón, solo para ser encontrada por el susodicho hombre. Mientras su hermana desapareció en una de las cortinas del salón para esconderse de Ryu otra vez, Ren murmuró un montón de profanidades. Su hermana estaba siendo atacada por un loco borracho, y que demonios estaba haciendo para detenerlo? Nada. Él estaba ahí parado sosteniendo una pieza…de lo que sea eso temiendo que probablemente esto será una de las peores experiencias en todos los 17 años de su vida. Esto es estúpido. De quien fue esta idea, de todos modos?._

_Giró su cabeza y miró a los culpables: Lyserg, y Chocolove. Malditos aquellos dos soquetes occidentales por influir esta occidental idea en las cabezas de Yoh y Anna. Malditos los dos y váyanse al infierno. Seguido de los soquetes--conjuntamente con Manta y Fausto--estaban sujetando, según Ren, lo que parecía a un, muy, muy, -muy- enojado Horo-horo con crema batida cubriendo se rostro. Vagamente recordó eso, debido su furia contra Ryu, él había podido darle un codazo al Shaman Ainu y su cara dar en un largo y virgen plato de crema de pie (o sea: un pai- pastel)._

_Al lado de donde sus amigos retenían a Horo-horo, estaba la Doncella de Hierro Jeanne de 13 años, quien estaba sentada propiamente al lado de Marco, todo el tiempo observando calmada los hechos…y ocasionalmente intercambiando una sonrisa furtiva con Lyserg cuando creía que Marco no la observaba. Al mismo tiempo, en el otro lado del salón, cerca de donde él estaba, divisó a Hao Asakura, quien, al ver su mirada punzante, agitó su mano para saludarlo alegre y articuló en silencio que se apurara._

_Los ojos de Ren volvieron al centro del salón, donde estaban los recién casados. La hermosa y letal Anna Asakura tenía un ceño muy rudo en su rostro…y una vena que se asomaba amenazante en su frente. Poco a poco, miraba a su alrededor todo el caos en el salón, su ceño evolucionaba…en una total mirada asesina. Mientras que Yoh trataba de calmarla. Le dio a Ren una breve, y suplicante mirada, articulando la frase "hazlo ya" a él. Al lado adyacente de Anna, Tamao la dama de honor estaba toqueteando en el vestido de la novia y tratando de hacer lo mismo que hacía Yoh._

…_Hazlo ya. Correcto. Suspirando con resignación, Ren finalmente observó a la señorita que había capturado al bouquet, hace unos momentos. Cuando estaba tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, había ignorado a la jovencita, quien demonios era ella. No la vio capturar al bouquet. Por Dios, ni siquiera se vio a –él mismo- capturar a la liga, así por que iba a molestarse por tan insignificante detalle?._

_No importa. Animándose a sí mismo, Ren se arrodilló en frente de la joven, quien estaba sentada en una silla del centro del salón. Sostuvo la liga en frente de él, viéndola con desagrado, preguntándose por que las mujeres usaban una pequeña e insignificante prenda. A lo mejor simbolizaba algo. Siempre son así. Sacudiendo su cabeza y alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, se concentró una vez más en la mujer en frente de él…y se encontró a él mismo mirando al par que tenía que ser las más hermosas, refinadas y blancas y bien formadas piernas que había visto en toda su vida. Y eso que no había visto -ese- tanto, y eso, que solo un poquito de su piel se veía bajo el escote de su vestido, aún así…para causar esa reacción en Ren Tao, esas piernas debían estar…cerca de la perfección._

_Lentamente subió su mirada de sus pies, una expresión extraña se presentó en su rostro así como sus ojos se encontraban con unos ojos azules que le miraban directamente._

_La chica le dio una sonrisa incierta._

_Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco en el aire. Él –sabía- quien era esta jovencita. –Claro- el sabía quien era…_

_Verdad?_

_Por una misteriosa razón, no podía recordarla bien. Ella llevaba el suave bouquet de rosas blancas de Anna en sus manos. Ella le miraba con intensidad, preguntándose lo que él haría después._

…_Que era lo que se –suponía- él iba a hacer después? En algún momento cuando estaba mirándola y adivinando quien era…debió haberlo olvidado._

_-REN-KUN- La voz de Hao sonaba extremada, e irritantemente fastidiosa. -Nos estamos quedando dormidos-._

_Ren giró su cabeza un poquito y le dio una mirada asesina al shaman de cabello largo. Luego volteó otra vez hacia su apuro…ehh, situación. _

_-Ren-kun…- La chica que capturó el bouquet--cuya identidad fue olvidada--le dio una suave, incitante sonrisa. Contuvo su respiración. -Terminemos con esto- Le susurró._

_Quien es esta niña? Se preguntó mientras estudiaba su rostro. Había algo muy familiar en ella…solo que no recordaba. Aún no, al menos…pero después lo recordaría…en poco tiempo._

_-Deja de mirar a MI HERMANA!- Gritó Horo-horo detrás de él. -…Y Pilika, DEJA de mirarle!-._

_La hermana de Horo-horo…Pilika? Pensó Ren con despreocupación. La chica que le golpea a él y a Horo-horo cada 20 minutos al día y cuando se ven, que es lo mismo que todos los días, solo para cesar sus discusiones? La mocosa que llora por las cosas mas insignificantes? La obsesiva-torturadora de hermanos? La malcriada que despreciaba a otros shamanes por ser mas fuertes que su hermano? La chica que había conocido por, oh…los últimos 5 años?_

…_Bueno, maldición. Debió haber estado bien ciego. La había visto crecer en frente sus narices. La había visto transformarse de una niña a una joven mujer. La había visto crecer desde que era una mocosa a…bueno, en lo que –había- crecido? No estaba muy seguro. De todos modos, había sido testigo de todo. Todo._

_Pero entonces otra vez, no la había estado observando todo el tiempo exactamente, verdad? Era un detalle insignificante en su vida. Ningún detalle insignificante le iba hacer perder su tiempo…no es así?_

_No es así…?_

_Bueno, al diablo con ello._

_-Ren-kun, solo coloca la liga alrededor de mi…muslo ya- susurró. -Los demás se están poniendo inquietos- Agregó._

_Frunció su ceño a ella. -Por qué debería hacerlo- Preguntó el muy testarudo. Todavía estaba pensando, maldición…y -nadie- en el mundo tenía el derecho de interrumpir sus pensamientos…no importa lo hermosa que fuese ella. Nadie._

_Pilika roló sus ojos al techo y exhaló impaciente. Luego, balanceó su pierna derecha en frente de él y subió las faldas del vestido de dama de honor. –HAZLO- Le ordenó mirándole con advertencia._

_Ren frunció el entrecejo, antes de posar sus ojos abajo. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al mirar sus muslos. Eran blancos, suaves, sin defectos--como sus piernas. Y probablemente como todo el resto de ella. Sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente y apartó su mirada. Hormonas. Distracción. Ella era una muy, muy, -muy- tentadora distracción…y estaba dejando que él mismo se distrajera. Estaba dejando que las hormonas tomaran su cuerpo…y su mente._

…_Maldición._

_-Ren-kun, que es lo que MALDITAMENTE TE TARDA?- Suspiró Hao dramáticamente. -Mira, se te está ofreciendo ELLA MISMA. Sería muy –descortés- NEGÁRSELO-. Agregó significativamente._

_-CÁLLATE!- Él y Horo-horo ladraron al mismo tiempo. Luego, ambos se miraron y el otro le miró asesino._

_-Pon una sola mano en ELLA por más de DOS SEGUNDOS y lo JURO, te mataré-. Rugió Horo-horo._

_Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ren mientras una idea venía hacia él. Mirando a Pilika, le dirigió la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía. Satisfecho con el sonrojo que obtuvo de ella, comenzó a deslizar la liga a lo largo de su pierna, alentando a propósito sus movimientos para así molestar a Horo-horo._

…_Y en parte para así prolongar el tocarla. En realidad no quería detenerse. Tocarla hacía que electricidad fluyera por sus venas, despertando cosas en él que no sabía que estaban ahí. Tocarla hacía que su sangre corriera, fluyera, hirviera…haciéndole sentir tan vivo como nunca…_

_Hormonas. Sus hormonas definitivamente estaban tomando sus sentidos. Sacudiendo su cabeza mortificado, ignoró el tronar y golpeteo que había dentro de su pecho y se vio forzado a retirar su mirada de ella los suficientes como para darle a su hermano una sonrisa triunfante. Lo suficiente para aumentar la ira del shaman Ainu._

_Y se encontró con que no podía mirar otra cosa que no fuese ella. Sus ojos le dibujaban, lo atraían…y el se dejaba atraer. No podía evitarlo. Él la estaba mirando…lo sabía…y ella le devolvía la mirada. Sus ojos eran como bellos zafiros…tan bellos tan cautivantes--y robadores de suspiros._

_Como el resto de ella. Increíblemente hermoso e hipnotizante._

_-MALDICIÓN, REN- Rugió Horo-horo. -ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HERMANA!- Escapó de sus 4 captores caminó con pasos impresionantes hacia el shaman chino._

_-Horo-horo-kun, NO!- Tan rápido como la luz, Lyserg saltó justo adelante del shaman ainu, perdiendo su balance en el proceso y ambos cayendo al suelo._

_-…ITAI! Lyserg quítate de encima…- Horo-horo se retorcía en el piso. -Voy a matar a ese renacuajo-- -._

_-No lo harás- Intervino Hao alegremente. -Mejor dicho…NO PUEDES-._

_-Por qué NO!- Demandó Horo-horo retorciéndose debajo de su captor._

_Hao sonrió dulcemente y elegantemente inclinó su cabeza hacia Pilika. -…Por ESO no puedes-._

_El shaman ainu lo miró sospechosamente, retorciéndose con Lyserg encima volteó su cabeza hacia su hermana…_

…_Sus ojos estaban sellados con los de Ren, y ambos se miraban intensamente. MUY intensamente. De hecho, no se habían quitado los ojos de encima por los últimos tres minutos._

_El reloj hizo tick. Cuatro minutos._

_-Discúlpenme…- La odiosa y dulce voz de Hao pió otra vez. -Ren-kun, Pilika-chan-. Se levantó, cruzó el salón hacia el centro de este, y agitó su mano en frente de sus caras. -Has logrado colocar la liga en ella, Ren-kun. Están listos-._

_-Huh?- Dijo Ren volviendo a la realidad dándole una mirada vacía._

_Hao roló sus ojos. -DIJE…están LISTOS, Ren-kun. O sea que TERMINARON- Dijo con énfasis. -Así que ya puedes dejar su muslo antes de que Horo-horo-kun te asesine- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida._

_Y una vez, Ren le quitó sus manos de encima y se levantó. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ese punto. -Gracias a dios y se ACABÓ- Dijo bajo su aliento y colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos de su paltó, tratando de detener esos latidos tan anormales de su corazón…e ignorando el débil calorcito de su piel en la de él…_

_-Esperen un minuto, esto todavía no termina!- La voz de Yoh sonó alegre, y empujaron a Ren hacia el centro del salón nuevamente. -Ustedes dos ahora tendrán que compartir una pieza de baile con nosotros!- Anunció. El novio envolvió a su recién adquirida esposa con un brazo por la cintura, y Ren pudo notar que Anna se veía ligeramente mareada y fuera de balance. Vagamente, se preguntó si la Itako estaba así producto de que su esposo estaba tratando de alejar su mente el pandemónuin de los amigos de Yoh- el incluyéndose- que ocasionaron en el momento. A lo mejor tenía la razón. Brevemente, se preguntó-cuando- fue que Yoh…comenzó con sus planes de distracción, por si acaso no lo había notado. La pareja recién casada estaban a tan solo unos pasos de donde él estaba, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Como es que-no- se dio cuenta…ahh si._

_En todo ese tiempo…debió haberse distraído con algo, como siempre. Se distrajo por la liga, y la jovencita que había atrapado el bouquet, quien resultó ser ni mas ni menos que la hermana menor de Horo-horo, Pilika. Se distrajo con sus ojos, su rostro, su cuerpo, su…piel. Y se dejaba distraer._

_Bueno, maldición._

_Volteó su cabeza…y en el segundo que posó sus ojos en la hermana de Horo-horo, su mente comenzó a analizar lo que Yoh había dicho anteriormente: él y Pilika, junto con Yoh Y Anna, compartirían un baile._

_El baile lento._

…_Que DEMONIOS?_

LJ

Ren miró con expresión vacía al espacioso salón en frente de él mientras aumentaba su paso en la rutina, tratando de recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, desde que él y Pilika llegaron a la mansión, hasta cuando le dijo buenas noches a ella antes de que se fueran a dormir. Alejó forzosamente esos pensamientos negativos y se concentró solo en los positivos.

Su secretario seguía igual que siempre, bombardeándolo y de acá para allá, recordándole acerca de todo lo que tenía que acordarse Ren, y supliéndole en todo los detalles cruciales que se perdió durante esa semana que estuvo ausente. Kang Mei siempre había sido como un hermano mayor tímido que un secretario--el asistente de Ren por 10 años. Kang asumió el puesto de Ren como secretario-coma-asistente desde que heredó el puesto de Cabeza del Clan de su padre. Casi siempre, mas seguido que casi, siempre estaba entre su padre y él, el hombre era muy leal, para él, los deseos de Ren-sama eran primeros y muy importantes, sin importar si En-sama estaba de acuerdo o no…o dijera lo contrario.

Con respecto a su madre y abuelo, estaban bastante emocionados de tenerlo de vuelta. Su entusiasmo fue evidente en la cena, por el modo como le trataron--y a Pilika, también--con alegría y mucha atención. Toda la cena había sido planeada y como siempre, así que no fue tan sorprendente. Ran Tao tenía una debilidad por lo especial, y en su opinión, el regreso de su hijo era más importante y debía ser celebrado como otro evento de la familia.

Con respecto a Ren…no prefería esas preparaciones de su madre, padre, abuelo y de todos en la mansión, lo apreciaba igual. Su madre y su abuelo eran sinceros, lo sabía. Su padre, por otro lado, tenía motivos…y lo descubrió durante esa pequeña charla que tuvieron después de la cena.

Ren apretó su mandíbula al recordarlo. No importa lo mucho que tratara de alejar esos pensamientos negativos, con tan solo la mención de En los traía de vuelta. Incrementó su paso en la máquina corredora. Ayer noche tuvo que ser una de las más furiosas y cortas que había tenido con su padre. Hasta la noche de ayer, nunca se había sentido tan molesto y provocado. En sus charlas usuales, siempre era _él _el tema de la discusión--él, lo que hacía, y las decisiones que tomaba en su vida. Pero ayer noche…ayer noche fue diferente. Ayer noche, _él_ tuvo que proteger la dignidad y honor de alguien más de los insultos de su padre. Ayer noche, había estado en un modo de defensa débil, previno todos los ataques violentos de su padre hacia Pilika. Había sido tan débil en protegerla de los insultos de su padre. Ahora, ni siquiera sabía por que se molestaba. Sus esfuerzos por protegerla no fueron para nada--En había logrado herirla, y lo peor era es que él había _dejado_ que eso pasara sin querer.

Ren exhaló, sacudiendo el sudor que se acumuló en su rostro mientras iba más rápido, descargando toda su rabia y frustración en la máquina de correr furiosamente. Solo esperaba que sus esfuerzos por hacerla sentir mejor fueran suficientes para compensar las duras palabras de su padre--palabras que oyó con sus propios oídos. Palabras que la hirieron profundamente. _Trató_ de asegurarle de que _nada_ ni nadie los detendrían siempre y cuando estuviesen juntos, pero…se preguntó si sería capaz de cumplirlo. Esperaba que sí.

Brevemente, recordó un par de cosas que le había dicho a su padre con rabia…_Yo la amo, y me voy a casar con ella. _

Ella. Pilika.

…Él le dijo a su padre que se casaría con ella. Frunció su entrecejo ligeramente. Si, el le había dicho eso al viejo por la emoción del momento--pero en realidad lo decía en serio? En realidad, honestamente-por-Dios quería casarse con ella AHORA? No lo sabía. Ni sabía si tendría el valor de pedírselo. Le tomó 6 años, gritárselo, solo para confesarle su amor por ella…e incluso luego, se lo había admitido a un niño de 1 año, ni menos. E incluso luego, se dejó enfurecer por Hao Asakura, tener a Pilika detrás de él para que fuera capaz _finalmente_ de confersarle sus sentimientos.

Ahora, ya no tenía 6 años, y ya no tenía un Ren-chan Asakura o a un Hao Asakura para que lo apoyara. Tendría que proponérsele por sí mismo. Él _tendría_ que proponérsele lo más rápido posible…de lo contrario, su padre no le dejaría escuchar el resto de ello. Además, debido a que lo había oído de la propia boca de Ren acerca de su intento de la propuesta matrimonial, no sería muy difícil adivinar la próxima acción del hombre. No le sorprendería si En decidiera…FORZARLO a decidir entre las candidatas que había escogido para _él_.

Ren siseo con rabia. _No me quiero casar con otra mujer. Ya tengo la que quiero._

Además…con coraje o no, en realidad él _adoraría _casarse con Pilika. Adoraría el tenerla como su esposa. Adoraría pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Quería estar con ella siempre. Ella era la única para él. En verdad ya no quería a nadie más…ciertamente NINGUNA de esas mujeres. Nunca sería capaz de amar a esas otras mujeres. _Ella _era la única quien él podía amar.

_Yo –planeo- casarme con ella pronto. Lo intento. Solo que…por ahora no. No puedo preguntárselo ahora…no puedo._

_No puedo porque…bueno…_sacudió su cabeza desesperanzado. _No tengo el valor. Soy…un cobarde._

Con un último, resignado suspiro, terminó con la máquina de correr, secándose con una toalla mientras se dirigía al baño.

_Soy un cobarde._

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

_Pilika le robó una apenada mirada a su compañero de baile._

_En el momento en que volteó su cabeza hacía él, sus ojos se encontraron. Apartó su mirada rápidamente, combatiendo el sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas a la vez que trataba de calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Su mano derecha estaba helada y calmadamente apretada en la mano izquierda del joven, y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso por el hecho del que la otra mano de este estaba en la cintura de ella. Incluso cuando él la estaba llevando por todo el salón, incluso cuando ellos estaban bailando, ella no podía moverse libremente. Mejor dicho. Ella- no quería- moverse. Tensándose aún más no la ayudaría en esa situación…todo lo contrario, haría que su nerviosismo creciera más._

_Ni siquiera sabía por que estaba nerviosa. Ni que no conociera a su compañero de baile. –Él era- Ren Tao, por el amor de Dios--el rival de su hermano. Lo conocía por 5 años. ¡Diablos, él había sido expuesto a la ira de Pilika hasta perder la cuenta. Le había golpeado en la cabeza más veces de lo que ella podría contar, también…al menos, hasta el tiempo en que los dos hombres eran del mismo tamaño. Es decir, el año antepasado._

_Cuando fue que se puso tan alto? Se preguntó silenciosa. Ahora, necesitaba mirarle solo para así poder ver su rostro…-no es- que estése impaciente para verle, permítase decir. Él tenía en realidad un rostro normal. No parecía un caso mental, eso es seguro. Ella le había visto cientos de veces. Probablemente se sabía de memoria el alto de su cuerno. Hasta haya memorizado su postura…_

_No es que lo haya estado observando, permítase decir…porque no lo estaba haciendo. Muy bien, tal vez lo estaba haciendo, pero no era nada de…ese tipo de observación. Apenas si lo estaba evaluando por su hermano. Si, así es. Por Oniichan. Estaba evaluando a los oponentes de su Horo- Oniichan. Ese era su trabajo, como su entrenadora. Si, eso era._

_-Deja de estar tan tiesa-, murmuró en su oreja. Su aliento rozando en su cuello. Su corazón dio un salto. Bueno, varias veces._

_En lugar de cumplir su orden, se tensó aún más en sus brazos. No sabía el por qué había reaccionado así cuando su aliento rozó en su piel. Como si nunca hubiese sentido algo tan…ajeno en toda su vida. Pero claro que –sabía-. Era su –corazón-, por amor a Cristo. Si alguna parte sabía algo como eso, ese sería su corazón._

_Por qué estaba pensando en esto de todos modos? Algo tan insignificante como el roce de tu respiración en su cuello no era algo que valiera su tiempo, o sus pensamientos. No era valioso ninguno de los latidos de su corazón, o sentimiento, o algún…_

_-Maldición, Pilika…- Santo Dios, ahí va de nuevo, respirando contra mi cuello, pensó Pilika. Muy bien, cálmate. Clama. Tranquila. -Podrías por favor tratar de RELAJARTE? No te voy a comer- Apretó mas su agarre en su mano y su cintura, forzándola a calmar su rígida posición._

_Aún así, ella la mantenía._

_Exhaló. Y luego. -Pilika, mírame-. Se inclinó y trató de obtener su mirada. -Mírame, maldición-._

_-…No- dijo en un susurro. Oscilando su mirada de un lado a otro, evitando sus ojos, que parecía que estuviesen en un juego de arrastre con los de ella. Ella no quería mirarle. Ya ni quería dirigirle un vistacito--no si eso significaba que su corazón fuese a actuar de sobremanera otra vez. Mirarle ocasionaba que su corazón latiera más rápido. Su respiración contra su piel hacía que su corazón diera saltos en cada latido cien veces. Ahora, si ella se atreve a verle al mismo tiempo que respire en contra su cuello…no se necesita ser un genio para saber lo que vendrá después. Se estaba sentenciando así misma por un muy prematuro infarto. Y tan sólo tenía 16 años…definitivamente, definitivamente ella era muy joven para morir._

_-Rayos-. Le oyó murmurar bajo su respiración, seguida por un río de palabras que no pudo comprender bien. Para su alivio, ya no intentó capturar su mirada. De hecho, tomó un largo, profundo respiro…y aflojó su agarre en la mano de ella y en su cintura._

_Creyendo que ya se había dado por vencido en bailar con ella, Pilika estaba a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio…pero eso pronto se convirtió en nerviosismo una vez más mientras tomaba sus manos otra vez, colocándolos alrededor de su cuello mientras que simultáneamente deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de su coqueta cinturita y la atraía hacía él._

_Si hace un momento estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba en pánico. En extremo, absoluto e inconcebible pánico. La estaba sosteniendo cerca…-muy- cerca. Estaban a tan solo un milímetro que los separaba a ambos cuerpos, sin mencionar abajo. Agregándole el hecho de que sus brazos estaban alrededor de la cintura de ella…-fuertemente- enlazados._

_Ella iba a morir antes de que esto terminara. No sabía si iba a ser de pánico, o un infarto…o ambos._

_-No te tomes esto como personal. Solamente complazco al novio y la novia- Susurró. -…Y a todo el mundo- Agregó significativo._

_-Qué?- Ella le miró cuestionante. Inconscientemente, su cuerpo se relajó._

_Sonrió satisfecho. -Así está mejor- Quitó una de sus manos de su cintura y golpeó ligeramente su mentón arriba un poco, nivelando sus miradas. -Hagas lo que hagas, no apartes tu mirada de mí…de acuerdo?-._

_-Por qué no?- Frunciendo su entrecejo. Por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de alguien que gesticulaba desesperadamente y gritando en una de las mesas. Aumentando su investigación, se dio cuenta que era nadie menos que su amado Oniichan. Su querido hermano mayor tenía una mirada asesina en su rostro y se retorcía contra algo que lo retenía…o –alguien- mejor dicho, que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos en detenerlo para que no atacase…-Oniichan está molesto- Le dirigió una mirada curiosa a su compañero de baile. -Por qué?-._

_Ren arqueó una ceja. -Qué estamos haciendo ahora?-._

_-Bailando-. Respondió prontamente. -…Y eso qué?-. Miró un poco alrededor de ella._

_Cerca de ellos, la novia y el novio estaban bailando muy pegados casi por encima de la indecencia. En algún lugar un par de pasos lejos de ellos, el rubio, expectable Marco estaba aprisionado en los brazos de una chica muy alta que prácticamente lo llevaba al ritmo en la pista de baile, para su desilusión, tenía una expresión de tortura extrema en su rostro. Ocasionalmente, se le veía dirigiéndoles unas miradas asesinas en una dirección en la pista. El objetivo de sus miradas era nada más que un copete verde muy familiar--Lyserg Diethyl, quien giraba a la Doncella de Hierro Jeanne en algún lugar apartado, obviamente perdidos en su propio mundo, bailando al ritmo de su propia música. Cerca de ellos, Fausto VIII bailaba con su querida y amada esposa. Los otros invitados también bailaban, y solo un par de personas se quedaron en las mesas--su hermano, en particular, y la persona que lo retenía. Un aura oscura se formaba alrededor de Horo-horo._

_Ren suspiró, tomando su mentón y para que le siguiese mirando…y cuando ella lo hizo, habló el chino. -Se supone que no debería tocarte por mas de dos segundos- Le explicó secamente. -Si sigo sosteniéndote, él me matará. Y hasta ahora, he tenido mis brazos alrededor de ti por…- Hizo una pausa para pensar. -15 minutos-._

_-Estás haciendo esto para molestarle, verdad?- Ella continuó mirándole. En realidad, él tenía los ojos más asombrosos. Lo notó cuando le colocó la liga en su muslo. No los había visto tan bien en ese entonces, pero esos intensos orbes nunca fallaban en atrapar sus sentidos incluso si tuvieran una gran distancia entre ellos separándolos. Y ahora…estaba tan cerca. Y los podía ver tan vívidamente, brillantes como el sol, cautivantes como la luz de la luna. Hundirse en ellos no era tan mala idea por ahora…_

_Sonrió traviesamente. -Tal vez-. Trazó la curva se mejilla con sus dedos, la fastidiosa sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro mientras acariciaba la suavidad del rostro de la muchacha, antes de que la mano del chino cambiara a su cabello celeste._

_Un sonrojo furioso se asomó en sus mejillas, aumentando mientras con cada segundo que la tocaba. -Tal vez?-. Repitió en un murmullo._

_-Uh-hm. Tal vez lo esté haciendo, tal vez no-. Sus ojos capturaron su mirada…y ella no podía dejar de mirarle. No quería. Su corazón latía tan rápido que creyó que su pecho explotaría._

…_Esta vez, no podía no darle importancia._

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Pilika examinó la larga bandeja de comida frente de ella, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras evaluaba el contenido. Tres botellas de leche, tres huevos, un par de panecillos, y una gran taza de frutas, y otras cosas mas--constituían el desayuno diario de Ren Tao.

Ella ya había desayunado más temprano con Ran y Ching, y lo disfrutó bastante, en parte de que En no estaba presente. Cuando le preguntó a Ran acerca de ello, la mujer dijo que ni Ren o En desayunaban junto con ellos. Tan temprano como el amanecer, En ya se encontraba en su estudio, mientras que Ren se levantaba mas temprano para comenzar con su entrenamiento matutino y luego, realizaba sus deberes como el Jefe del Clan. Usualmente el desayuno se les era entregado por el servicio, en sus respectivas habitaciones.

_Ese _detalle en particular le hizo preguntarse si la razón por la cual nunca comían en la misma habitación era para evitarse mutuamente. Como si leyera su mente, Ran le aseguró que el evitarse no era la razón del todo--si fuese así nunca comerían juntos. Solamente era que Ren y En preferían trabajar temprano antes que nada. Eran iguales en ese sentido. Como sea, ahí era donde terminaba las similitudes. Ran no dijo mucho acerca de las diferencias y semejanzas entre su esposo e hijo, pero Pilika pudo imaginarse cuales eran. Aún así, no era nadie para juzgar a las personas tan rápido--ella apenas si había conocido personalmente a En por dos días, después de todo. Y Ren…a pesar que lo conocía por más de una década, no podía decir que lo conocía mucho.

Una cosa era segura: por mucho que Ren la amara, su padre la odia en igual manera. Por alguna razón, la odiaba.

Perceptivos como lo eran, Ran y Ching habían sentido los sentimientos negativos que proyectaba En sobre Pilika, durante el desayuno, le aconsejaron de que no se tomara en serio los comentarios de En. A pesar de lo que era capaz…no tenía nada que preocuparse.

-Solo recuerda- Le dijo con confianza Ran. -Ren es la Cabeza del Clan. Él tiene la autoridad aquí. Él decide como se hacen las cosas, quien viene y quien se va. _No _mi esposo- Agregó con énfasis. -Mi esposo hace lo que Ren diga, a menos de que él lo apruebe o no. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por él-. Le sonrió.

-Y si alguna vez con su conducta, siempre puedes acudir a nosotros- Le dijo alegremente Ching. -Soy su padre; puedo darle órdenes aún-.

El corazón de Pilika se llenó de calidez a lo que dijeron. No podía pedir nada más. Aún así… se preguntaba: Por qué En Tao le odiaba tanto?.

Alejando eso de su mente, se concentró en la labor que tenía en ese momento: el desayuno de Ren. Se ofreció el llevarle la bandeja a su cuarto por más que Ran y Ching insistieron que le dejara esa tarea a los sirvientes. Mientras Ran le decía, ella era la invitada en la mansión…y por parte de Ren, era una razón suficiente para que no le dejaran hacer esa obligación. Ella debía relajarse--eso era lo que debía hacer, según Ran.

Por mas agradecida que estaba, Pilika tuvo que decirle a la mujer que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, debido a que ella y su hermano vivían solos en su casa de campo. Y además, estaba haciendo esto solo por Ren, y nadie más. A es punto, Ran cedió, y le dió a la chica de cabello celeste su permiso, sin intercambiar una sonrisa sabelotodo con Ching. Pilika pudo ver ese pequeño intercambio…y se preguntó de que se trataba.

Tratar de adivinarlo solo la retrasaría, tomó la bandeja, balanceándola cuidadosamente en sus manos preparándose para llevarla a la habitación de Ren.

-Ren-kun?- Pilika llamó tentada mientras se quedaba parada frente a la puerta semiabierta de la habitación de Ren, con su desayuno en brazos. Al no obtener respuesta, empujó la puerta con su pie, vacilante se asomó antes de entrar completamente.

Puso la bandeja en la mesilla cerca de la ventana…y luego, volteándose, avanzó unos pasos, examinando su alrededor con fascinación. Tocó las sábanas azul marino. Las cortinas que colgaban de las ventanas eran de color dorado, y la cubierta de su tocador y gavetero eran del mismo color. Cada artículo de su habitación era azul marino o dorado; algunos con toques marrón. Más que todo…la habitación estaba compuesta por los colores que lo definían--a menos, físicamente.

Mientras seguía mirando, sus ojos capturaron un pequeño, delicado portarretrato al lado de su cama. Se dirigió hacia él, sosteniendo el borde dorado en sus manos, queriendo examinarlo más de cerca…y se encontró envuelta en viaje al pasado mientras miraba a Ren Tao a sus cuatros años en la foto.

_Incluso antes, tenía ese ceño tan perpetuo en su rostro, _pensó ella. _Un ceño, mezclado con una sonrisa afectada. _Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios. Acarició la foto tiernamente, sus dedos corrieron sobre la foto con mezcla de reverencia, amor y afecto…como lo estuviese tocando…como si estuviera tocando a Ren.

Bajo su ceño estaba esa sonrisa afectada, a pesar…con un toque de tristeza se hallaba en los ojos del pequeño Ren.

La imagen de la foto no era muy diferente del Ren que ahora conocía. Excepto de que ahora era más alto, mayor y madura--un hombre, en lugar de un niño--muchas veces pudo ver esa tristeza en sus ojos. La sombra de un ceño en su rostro. Y la sonrisa--le correspondía a ella disipar eso, al menos, su sonrisa de marca registrada había sido reemplazada por una verdadera, y genuina sonrisa.

Un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios mientras un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura y la jalaba más cerca. -…Ren-kun-, logró susurrar.

El joven soltó una risita. -Desde hace cuanto estás aquí?- Dijo respirando contra su cuello.

-Yo…no estoy segura- Murmuró, suspirando a la vez que marcaba gentiles y rápidos besos en su nuca. -Te traje tu desayuno-.

Sus brazos se ajustaron más ella. –Gracias-.

-De nada- Dijo en un respiro mientras Ren atrapaba con su boca el lóbulo de su oreja. Se apoyó en él, saboreando el sentir de sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras unas de sus manos subía para acariciar su oscuro cabello. -Hueles bien…-.

-Uh-hm. Solo tomé un baño…-. Sus labios se encaminaron a su esbelto cuello. -Me acabo de acordar que no te he dado los buenos días, así que…buenos días…-.

-Buenos días- Le saludó con un suspiro feliz. Colocó la foto de vuelta en la mesa y se atiesó un poquito en sus brazos, con toda la intención de voltearse y quedar frente a él…para así poder besarse más llenamente…

Sus acciones fueron interrumpidas por un toque en la puerta. -Ren-sama?-.

Ren gruño escondido su rostro en el cuello de Pilika. -Kang. Que pasa?- Un ligero toque de irritación yacía en su voz.

-…En-sama dice que le necesita en su estudio ahora mismo- Dijo en secretario tartamudeando. -Según él, debe atender un asunto muy importante del Clan-.

-Puede esperar? Estoy muy ocupado por el momento-.

-Eh…él dice que es muy urgente-.

Un par de minutos de silencio. Y luego, Ren suspiró. -…Muy bien, Kang. Dile que estaré allá lo más pronto posible. Solo tengo que desayunar-.

-Lo haré, Ren-sama-. Pasos se escucharon en los pasillos afuera mientras Kang se iba.

Suspirando otra vez, se alejó de ella con extrema culpa. -Lo siento-. Pudo dirigirse a su desayuno comiendo ferozmente todos lo alimentos lo más rápido que podía.

Pilika se sentó en su cama observándolo comer. -Por qué?- Se dio cuenta de que el chino no llevaba camisa. Pudo sentir el sonrojo subiendo a sus mejillas mientras examinaba su delgada y muscular forma, notando que era la primera vez que lo veía semi-desnudo…sacudió su cabeza precipitadamente. _Pensamientos hentai, estás teniendo pensamientos hentai, Pilika._

Tomando un veloz trago a su tercera y final botella de leche, se dirigió hacía la puerta. -…Esto- Respondió calladamente. –Trabajo-. Rodó sus ojos. -Si no fuese por la familia, no estuviese haciendo nada de esto, pero…- Se encogió de hombros incapaz. Se dirigió hacia el closet y sacó una camisa. Se la puso, sonriéndole arrepentido mientras se abotona.

Pilika se quedó mirando a la bandeja vacía con sorpresa antes de dirigirle una brillante sonrisa. -Está bien- Le aseguró. -Te estaré esperando aquí-.

-Bien-. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacía ella. Agarró sus hombros gentilmente, se inclinó hacía ella y le dio un largo, aturdidor, increíblemente total, satisfaciente beso. Su boca se movía sobre la de ella como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de ella y grabándolo en su ser. Pilika se apoyó ligeramente en su camisa cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que le besaba con igual pasión, ardor…y amor.

Con extrema culpabilidad, y como si poseyera tan poca fuerza, alejó su boca de la de ella, dibujando con sus dedos el resultado de un beso que fue enteramente muy corto para ambos. -No tardaré, lo prometo-. Con un último, y rápido beso, salió por la puerta, dejándola increíblemente sin aliento y muy mareada después que él se fue.

LJ

_-Beso?- Dijeron Ren y Pilika al mismo tiempo._

_-Hai!- Asintió Hao alegremente. -Yo creo que es parte de la tradición. El hombre que atrapa la liga deberá besar a la mujer que atrapó el bouquet-. Recitó como un profesor universitario. -No es así, gente?- Gritó lo suficiente para que todas las personas en el salón lo escucharan. Todos lo que bailaban se detuvieron en el segundo que anunció de que era el momento del tradicional beso entre el portador de la liga y la portadora del bouquet._

_-Sip- Respondió Yoh rápidamente, sonriéndole a su gemelo, besando la mejilla de su esposa cariñosamente._

_-Uh-huh- Le sonrió Lyserg a Ren, mirando oscuramente a Hao y apretaba la mano de su compañera de baile, la bella doncella de hierro Jeanne, quien le sonrió dulcemente en respuesta. -Es tradición- Agregó._

_-Lo es?- Demandó Ren._

_-…SI!- Chocolove, que seguía reteniendo a Horo-horo en la mesa, respondió con un grito._

_-NO!- Gritó Horo-horo de vuelta, mirando asesinamente a Ren, al mismo tiempo, retorciéndose ante el agarre del comediante. -Tu NO VAS a besar a mi HERMANA! Absolutamente NO-._

_Ren rodó sus ojos al techo. Luego miró a Pilika a su lado. Estaba mirando fijamente al vacío, sus mejillas extremadamente sonrojadas. Ella se rehusaba a mirarle a sus ojos._

_Y todavía…solo hace un par de minutos, mientras bailaban, ella le estaba mirando directamente. Le estaba mirando directo a sus ojos dorados, sin parpadear. Y él le devolvía la mirada a ella. Y no solo la miraba, la tocaba. Él estaba tocándola. Acariciando su dulce rostro, y su cabello…lo cual explicaría las repentinas tendencias asesinas de su hermano. Después de todo, el shaman Ainu le trató de muerte si tocaba a Pilika por más de dos segundos. Y probablemente estaba tocándola por, oh…una hora mas o menos? Habían estado bailando –ese- tanto._

_Y, no obstante el hecho de que se insistía así mismo de que solo lo hacía para enfurecer a Horo-horo, no podía negar eso…disfrutaba cada momento de ello. Disfrutaba el tenerla en sus brazos. Disfrutaba el que ella le mirase, y disfrutaba devolverle la mirada._

_Honestamente? El no quería que se terminara. Quería agarrarla y bailar con ella todo lo que pudiese…_

…_Maldición. Que DEMONIOS era esto?_

_Pero en serio, besarla sería irse-muy- lejos._

_Como sea, eso no quería decir que no lo deseara…permítase decir._

_Bueno, maldita sea._

_-Vamos, Ren-kun!- La voz urgente de Hao se oyó. -Bésala ya-._

_Miró al shaman de cabello largo. Luego, que mejor se daba prisa, se acercó unos centímetros a ella. Tocando su hombro mientras se inclinaba a su oído. -Pilika, mírame-._

_-No-. Miró a la dirección opuesta a él, rehusándose a voltear su cabeza. Pero él pudo oír que su respiración se retenía._

_Volteó sus ojos al techo. Ahí va de nuevo. A lo mejor podía darle un breve beso en la mejilla…eso debía ser aceptable. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a su rostro… _

…_Y escogió ese momento para voltear su cabeza. -Qué estas tratando--?- Sus ojos se dilataron incrédula al momento que sus labios aterrizaban en los de ella._

_Ren se congeló como un segundo y medio, su mente procesando lo que había pasado. Que había hecho._

_La había besado. En realidad, aún la seguía besando. Sus labios seguían en los de ella. Y no quería dejarlos._

_Ella tampoco quería dejarlos al parecer. Sus ojos se cerraban muy lentamente mientras que sus puños se abrían y se cerraban a sus lados. Al mismo tiempo, sus labios se relajaron contra los de él…_

_Y él hizo lo que cualquier chico de 17 años con una sobre-carga de hormonas, hubiese hecho bajo las circunstancias; la besó de nuevo. Rozó sus labios una vez, dos, tres…y otro par de veces mas hasta que perdió la cuenta de ellos y de todo lo que había alrededor de él. –Ella- era la única que existía. Ella…y él._

_Las manos de la chica subieron a su cuello solo para que él la pegara más a él. Sus dedos se enredaban en su oscuro cabello mientras lo besaba, su boca moviéndose sobre la de él dulcemente, con tanta pasión, tanto de ella en ese beso mientras él se preguntaba como es que aún seguía parada cuando él sabía que le estaba dando todo de ella en ese beso._

_Definitivamente esas ya no eran sus hormonas las que funcionaba aquí. Si era tan solo sus hormonas, entonces…como es que sentía tanto? Sentía tanto de ella. Tanto de esta…emoción, lo que sea que fuera. Ella le hacía sentir…algo. Algo muy grande. Algo que se le fue prohibido a él. Algo que nunca había sentido en toda su vida. Que nunca había experimentado, pero sin embargo, sabía…_

_Y no tenía nada que ver con sus hormonas. No del todo._

_-…Okay. Creo que ya es suficiente- Cerca de ellos, alguien decía eso. -Ustedes dos, ya córtenle ahí. Ren-kun, Pilika-chan!- Apenas oyeron._

_Finalmente escapando del agarre de Chocolove. Horo-horo corrió hacia el centro del salón de baile…y tiró a su hermana por el brazo lejos de Ren. _

_-Estás TAN MUERTO después de esta boda, Ren Tao- Rugió el shaman ainu mientras tomaba a Pilika del brazo, mirando punzante a todos a su paso mientras se dirigía a la salida._

_Ren se les quedó mirando, su mente recordando escasamente lo que Horo-horo le había dicho. Una expresión extraña presente en su rostro mientras sus ojos miraban a los de Pilika._

_Mientras era halada por su hermano, ella le miró de vuelta. La emoción que estaba reflejada en sus ojos convenía exactamente con lo que él estaba sintiendo…y su mente le confirmaba lo que ya su corazón sabía._

…_Algo que ya sabía desde hace mucho, mucho, -mucho- tiempo._

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Hola a todos lo lectores! Saludos nuevamente…ya se que tenia tiempo que no actualizaba pero es que como no me llegaban reviews, no actualizaba (u.ú), un contacto por ahí me dijo que habia varios a quienes les gustaba mi fic, pero no me dejaban reviews, ESO NO ES JUSTO! Asi que se les agradece, que presionen ese botoncito y me dejen sus opiniones de esta traducción.

A mi en lo personal me gusto este capitulo, me hizo reir……XDD.

Chau….. se despide

_**¤∫●◊INDHIRA◊●∫¤**_


	6. Capítulo 5: Grises Prosperidades

**Hola! Hola! Y mas y toneladas de holas XD, jejeje ante todo me disculpo por no haber actualizado esta historia antes u.u) pero es que entre la universidad y otras cosas he estado bastante ocupada, y sumandole que en este instante tengo una adicción grave con EL PRINCIPE DEL TENNIS! Un buen anime por cierto jajajaja!.**

**Pido disculpas por los retrasos varios reviews me han llegado pidiendo mas capítulos…RECURDO: LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA ES SOLO UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE UN FIC EN INGLES DE LA AUTORA Apple-chan (recomiendo que lean sus fics, si les gusta las parejas heterosexuales). Y me despido dejándolos con el nuevo capi.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Azul Marino y Celeste**

**Capítulo 5: Grises prosperidades.**

Ren salió violentamente del estudio de su padre, furioso, su temperamento tomaba lo mejor de él mientras caminaba a zancadas por los pasillos de la mansión hacia su oficina, ignorando los saludos de los sirvientes que pasaban a su lado. Su secretario corrió hacia él al segundo que este dejó el estudio, pero no le prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie. Su mente estaba tratando de tranquilizar el precario rollo con enojo e incredulidad en lo que pasó con su padre, y a lo que aceptó involuntariamente.

Temprano, antes de adentrarse en el privado, y exclusivo cuarto, Kang le dio el paquete envuelto al cual se rehusó a abrir la noche anterior. El asunto que su padre y él tenían que atender en esa mañana eran los papeles que estaban envueltos. Mientras Ren se encontraba en otra de sus breves pero extremadamente extenuantes e igualmente exasperantes discusiones, había otros asuntos que necesitaban atención inmediata en algún lugar fuera del continente--Europa en particular. Y desde que los asuntos de trabajo requerían, no solo formalidad y personalismo, pero seguridad y asistencia--era un mandatario para Ren, como la Cabeza del Clan, tenía que manejar en persona--con él presente en el lugar exacto. Y según su padre (y su secretario también), era esencial que lo hiciera justo al momento. su viaje y expedición a Europa tomaría como dos semanas cuando mucho…y _esto _era lo que le molestaba.

Se suponía que Pilika se quedaría con él por dos semanas…y por infortunada, rara suerte--él _tenía _que dejarla. Ni siquiera había pasado tiempo con ella, y ya se iban a separar…y peor, para cuando él volviera, marcaría el final de su estadía en la mansión.

Al diablo todo.

Trató de negarse al principio al instante que se lo dijeron, y más _cuando _se dio cuenta en que momento debía encargarse de eso. Le dio a su padre un fuerte y rotundo "NO", al mismo tiempo, que le decía las causas por las cuales era necesario que él se quedara en la mansión por dos semanas, las mismas que se suponía que él estaría fuera. En le había dicho que él podía hacer lo que él quisiera. Al oír eso, estaba a punto de dejar la habitación con profundo orgullo y alivio--si no fuesen por las últimas afirmaciones que su padre le dijo en se defensa propia. Ren apretó su mandíbula mientras recordaba lo que su padre le dijo.

Debió haberlo sabido.

_-En realidad no necesitas hacer esto, pero recuerda, Hijo: el levantamiento o descenso del honor de esta familia recae en ti, se que no te importa esta familia, o lo que tenga que ver con su honor, pero debo recordarte gentilmente, por más apático que seas, el hecho sigue en pie: tu eres un miembro de esta familia. Tu eres la CABEZA de esta familia-. Hizo una pausa, dejando que las palabras se hundieran en la mente de su hijo. -Y lo quieras o no--tus hijos, Y los hijos de tus hijos –llevarán- el nombre de la familia Tao--específicamente TUS hijos--a la tumba. Si no vas a hacer esto por mí, o por algunos de los miembros actuales de esta familia, entonces al menos, hazlo por tu FUTURA familia-. En le dio la espalda. -Si de verdad quieres casarte con esa…chica, entonces…hazlo por ELLA--por ustedes dos, -y- por sus hijos-._

Y con eso último, Ren aceptó mordazmente a los deseos y le dijo que iría lo más pronto posible. Pero en lo profundo en su mente, si esto no era un plan preparado por En para separarlos a él y al mujer que tanto desaprobaba. Podía recordar vívidamente todo lo que su padre le había dicho ayer noche--y conociendo al hombre tan bien, no se sorprendería si _él_ tratara de hacer algo.

_Bueno, eso es probando, _pensó Ren mientras doblaba la esquina para dirigirse a su oficina privada. _Además, dos semanas no es tan largo…y aún tengo los chances perfectos para estar con ella. Y no necesariamente ella tiene que quedarse aquí _solo _por dos semanas, verdad? Ella puede quedarse más tiempo. Ella puede quedarse…por un mes, o dos meses, incluso…_

A ese pensamiento, sus ojos brillaron. _Dos meses…si, definitivamente puedo extender su estadía aquí, a Hahaue y Jiisama no les importaría. Pero al viejo…_sonrió. _Si tanto le molesta su presencia, _ese _es su problema._

_Y dos meses…es el tiempo suficiente para reunir mí…coraje para…proponérmele. _Tragó nervioso.

Después de un par de minutos, sacudió su cabeza impaciente. _Primero lo primero. _Se dirigió dentro de su oficina, notando la ausencia de Kang, y luego, se dio cuenta de que su secretario estaría en su búsqueda. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de campo de Pilika y Horo-horo en sus terrenos. Decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer ahora, antes que nada, era informarle al hermano de Pilika acerca de la extensión de su estadía en la mansión. Si dejaba a Pilika quedarse por _ese_ largo sin informarle a Horo-horo, no habría duda en que el shaman Ainu gritaría su nombre y le escribiría amenazas con sangre cuando se diera cuenta, claro, Horo-horo _jamás _le vencería en batalla, pero…por Pilika, sería mejor evitar derramamientos de sangre…por ahora.

Su amigo fue quien contestó el teléfono. -Quien es?- demandó la voz de Horo-horo. Sonaba un poquito irritado y jadeante.

-Soy yo-.

-…Ren-. La voz del ainu sonó de irritada a fastidiada. -Le hiciste algo a mi hermana, no es así?-.

Ren volteó sus ojos mientras apoyaba en la mesa. -Si lo hice-.

-QUE fue lo que le HICISTE, MALDICIÓN?-.

Exhaló con exasperación a la reacción exagerada de su amigo. -Me he acostado con ella hasta dejarla sin sentidos-. Respondió tranquilamente.

-QUE COÑO?!Ren Tao, cuando ponga mis MANOS sobre ti-- -.

-Estaba bromeando- Interrumpió Ren a su amigo secamente. -Solo besarla un par de veces, no he hecho nada malo, te doy mi palabra-.

Oyó un suspiro de alivio de la otra línea. -Mas te vale, o le responderás a mi PUÑO-. Señaló Horo. -ENTENDIDO?-.

-Fuerte y claro-.

-Bien-. Por un indeterminable asalto de tiempo, Horo-horo hizo una pausa. -…Así que para que llamaste?-.

Ren respiró profundo. -Llamé,- Comenzó -Para decirte que Pilika se quedará aquí por dos meses en lugar de las dos originales semanas que acordamos-.

-Que DEMONIOS?- Gritó Horo-horo de repente, horror e incredulidad en su voz. -NO. No dejaré que mi hermana se quede contigo por más de-- -.

-Acaso no me oíste bien? No te estoy PREGUNTANDO. Te estoy DICIENDO- Interrumpió Ren en un tono frío. -Solo quiero que quede claro. Que Tamao se quede contigo, si es que necesitas a una mujer para que te soluciones las cosas por allá-. Hizo una pausa. -Tamao _está _ahí, verdad?-.

-…Sí- Respondió el otro hombre de mala gana. -Pero que TIENE que ver eso con-- - Se detuvo abruptamente, por alguna razón. Para más irritación de Ren, el shaman ainu regresó a la línea mucho, mucho después de lo que hubiese querido. -…Mi hermana- La voz de Horo-horo estaba ligeramente ronca. -Dónde está?-.

-En mi habitación- Respondió Ren impaciente. -Qué DEMONIOS estás haciendo allá?- Preguntó curiosamente.

-N…nada que te importe-. Respondió apresurado. Ren podría jurar que el otro muchacho se estaba sonrojando, lo cual hizo preguntarse si Tamao estaba haciendo algo para _distraer_ a Horo-horo…-Como sea, dijiste dos meses, no?-.

-Si-.

-…Okay. Dos meses, entonces. Y NINGÚN otro día mas, está CLARO?-.

Ren volteó sus ojos al techo. -Como el cristal-. Dijo con ligero sarcasmo. -Te dejo ahora para que puedas seguir haciendo cebo con Tamao- Agregó con un tono conocedor en su voz.

-…QUÉ? Yo NO estoy haciendo cebo con…hmph!- Para ese momento, Ren colgó el teléfono, sacudiendo su cabeza y riéndose de su amigo.

_Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros se está divirtiendo._

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Ren corrió a su habitación después de llamar a Horo-horo…y se sorprendió mucho al encontrarlo vacío. Rápidamente se fue y caminó a lo largo del pasillo, mirando alrededor y preguntándoles a los sirvientes si habían visto a su joven visitante de cabello celeste. Nadie le pudo decir en donde se encontraba, y estaba apunto de llamar a Bason para que la buscase cuando vio a su madre caminando por el centro de la sala.

-Hahaue- Se acercó a su lado -Has visto a-- -.

-Pilika-chan?- Dijo Ran con una sonrisa. -La vi caminando de un lado para otro dentro de tu habitación no hace mucho. Parecía que se estaba aburriendo, así que le dije que caminara un poco por el jardín y que yo te diría donde estaba después-. Palmeó la mejilla de su hijo cariñosamente. -Recuerdo que me dijo algo acerca de cuanto cariño les tenía a las plantas…y como que ella y Horo-horo tenían varias hectáreas llenas de ellas en Japón-.

-Si- Asintió Ren, sonrojándose con cierta pena a los gestos tan afectivos por parte de su madre. -Las adora hasta la muerte…así que está en el jardín principal?-.

Ran asintió. –Hai-. Confirmó ella. Se colocó de puntillas y rozó un beso en la mejilla de su hijo. -…Ve por ella- Agregó en un murmullo contra su oreja.

Se sonrojó un poco. -A…arigatou, Hahaue-. Le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida a su madre antes irse.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Cuando Ren se dirigió al jardín principal, se congeló al momento en que veía la figura del joven cabello-celeste.

El jardín principal de la Mansión de los Tao estaba compuesto por flora de diversos colores y especies, más que todo las variedades que se podían crecer en fértil tierra China. Aparte de las plantas florecientes, diferentes clases de vegetación, árboles frutales…y si, incluso hojas Fuki--crecían. Aunque la colección no era tan inmensa como la que tenían ella y su hermano en sus campos, aún así…toda la variedad era suficiente para llamar el jardín principal de los Tao algo cercano a un mini-paraíso.

Y en el medio de todo ese paraíso…estaba Pilika. Tratando a todas las plantas con todo el cuidado posible, sus dedos tocando reverenciales a las hojas y los pétalos, como si fuesen la cosa más preciosa que haya pisado este planeta. Casi le olvidaba el hecho, como Horo-horo estaba bien obsesionado con sus plantas y esparcir todas sus preciadas hojas Fuki por todo el mundo, su hermana era más o menos así. Como sea, diferente a su hermano--quien se transformó de una persona semi-normal a un extraordinario lunático cada vez que hablaba acerca de sus hojas Fuki y los Korokopurus--Pilika era un poquito más…reservada. Ella no hablaba de las plantas tanto como lo hace su hermano, y Ren lo sabía muy bien.

Y cada vez que la ve cuidando cualquier jardín--sea de ella y Horo-horo, o uno en la pensión, y ahora, _este _de su hogar--había como que cierto…derecho. Como si ella fuera de las plantas. Perteneciera a ellas…no necesariamente como una planta o árbol (a Horo-horo le quedaría bien eso) pero así como…una hada.

La Hada Reina de las plantas.

Continuó observándola mientras esta le hablaba a las plantas en las voces más suaves. Si, ella encajaba muy bien en el papel de la Hada Reina.

Brevemente…se preguntó, sí _él _podía ser su Rey de las Hadas, si se pudiese convertir en _su_ Rey.

…_Y es que acaso tienes el valor para preguntárselo? _Una arrogante voz inquirió en su mente. Sacudió su cabeza impaciente, disgustado al simple hecho de que le haya restregado su cobardía en frente de su rostro.

_Ya sé que soy un cobarde, maldita sea. No necesito una maldita voz para que me lo recuerde 24 horas al día. Lo sé muy bien._

_Y ahora? _La estúpida voz había regresado.

_Si, maldita sea. LO SE!_

_En serio?_

_Si. Demonios. SI!_

-…Ren-kun?- Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que Pilika estaba a su lado, agitando sus manos frente a él. -Estás bien?- Tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

-S…si- De repente se dio cuenta que estaba frunciendo el ceño al vacío. Alejándolo. Forzó una pequeña sonrisa. -Solo estaba…pensando en algo…-.

Alzó una ceja con curiosidad. -Quieres contarme?-.

_Seguro, _la voz dentro de su cabeza comentó burlonamente. _Es esto: te casarías conmigo? _-N…no! Quiero decir, en otro momento…- Le dijo el chino suplicante. -Te parece?- _Cállate, _le dijo a la voz de sus pensamientos.

Ella le recompensó con curiosidad por varios minutos después finalmente asintió. -Muy Bien-. Con una amplia sonrisa, se volteó hacia las plantas, agarrando su mano en la de ella haciendo que la siguiera. Llegaron a un pequeño banco en el centro de una hilera de lirios blancos. -Ran-hahaue te dijo que estaba aquí?-.

-H…hai- Contestó vacilante, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de golpear su cabeza contra el muro más cercano. _Nota mental: cuando finalmente te decidas proponértele, llevar contigo a Hou Rai Ken. Necesitarás todo el coraje que tengas. Y al parecer todo tu coraje parece estar estancado en esa maldita arma._

Pilika se sentó en el banco y lo haló a su lado. Tan pronto como se había sentado, preguntó, -…Que hablaron tú y tu padre?-.

_Cambio de tema. Bien. Te amo, Pilika. _Articuló un suspiro de alivio. -Solo algo acerca de asuntos del Clan y demás-. Hizo una pausa, recordando su temprano altercado, la razón por la cual había llamado a Horo-horo, y lo que necesitaba decirle ahora. -Lo que me recuerda…tengo un poco de malas noticias para ti-.

Sus cejas se fruncieron. -Qué es?-.

Se sentó en el banco y apretó su mano cariñosamente. -Aparentemente, o al menos, según mi padre- Roló sus ojos secamente al hecho de. -…Nuestra familia tiene un par de asuntos importantes que necesitan ser discutidos en Europa de inmediato. No te llenaré con detalles- Agregó rápidamente. -Suficiente con que sepas que tengo que atenderlos personalmente. A cambio…- Hizo otra pausa, suspirando -Te dejaré aquí por algún tiempo-.

-Ren-kun…- Su rostro denotó comprensión. -Qué tanto?-.

-…Dos semanas-.

-Dos semanas?!?- Ahora se veía aterrorizada.

-Si- Ren dio un suspiro arrepentido. -Me iba a negar, pero el viejo…-. Rolaron sus ojos otra vez. -Me ha enviado en un viaje de culpabilidad- Sacudió su cabeza exasperado. -…Odio cuando hace eso. Siempre termino aceptando-.

Pilika se desplomó en el banco. -Se suponía que solo me quedaría aquí por dos semanas…- Murmuró con cara triste.

Ren soltó una risita. –Si-. Decidió fastidiarla por un momento. -Ya sé-.

-No estás triste?- Le dio una mirada dolida. Después, suspiróy desvió su mirada. -Pero creo…que no vale la pena oponerme, no es así…?-. Tomó una rama de un lirio y comenzó a partirlo.

Ren rió un poquito mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. -Llamé a tu hermano- Le susurró en su oído.

-Y…?- Volteó su cabeza a su lado, teniendo bien claro de que su rostro estaba a tan solo unos milímetros cerca de él.

Ren acercó aún más su rostro hacia ella. -Le dije que quería extender tu estadía por dos meses en vez de las originales dos semanas…- Murmuró mientras se acercaba más…y mas…

Sus ojos se dilataron. -D…dos m…meses?- Pudo susurrar, reteniendo su respiración. Su corazón rebotando dentro de su pecho…algo que siempre pasaba cada vez que la besaba…mientras ella anticipaba el beso…

Ren sonrió brevemente. -Uh-huh…- Luego, se movió finalmente…y la besó.

-Espera…Ren-kun-. Pilika soltó un respiro contra su boca, sus dedos apretaron aún más la flor que tenía en su mano. Su otra mano se apoyaba en el frente de su camisa. -Oniichan en serio…aceptó?-.

-Uh-hm…- Ren profundizó el beso aún más, previniendo que ninguno de los dos articulara otra palabra. Por un latido de corazón, el silencio se mantuvo.

-S…señorito…- El espíritu guerrero se materializó de repente al lado de Ren, rompiendo el beso abruptamente. (Notas de traductora: a mi hacen una cosa así…es que lo mato).

Ren maldijo bajo su aliento, alejándose costosamente de su novia y dándole a Bason una mirada sombría. -Qué?-.

-Discúlpeme-. Repuso el espíritu con ligera inquietud. -Pero…- Su voz se apagó mientras Kang se aproximaba.

-Ren-sama!- El secretario hizo una pausa, recuperando aire. -Siento molestarle- Le dio a Pilika una mirada llena de disculpa. -…Pero necesitamos prepararnos para el viaje de negocios-. Le informó su empleado. -No tomará mucho tiempo-. Agregó rápidamente.

Ren volteó sus ojos. -Compulsivo y obsesivo- Murmuró sacudiendo su cabeza, obviamente refiriéndose a su secretario. -…Pilika?- La miró con preocupación al ver la ligera mirada de acongojo en su rostro.

-Te vas mañana?-. Le preguntó, obvia tristeza apoderándose de su voz. -Hoy?-.

-Uh-huh-. Suspiró con resignación. -Necesito terminar con esto más rápido que inmediatamente-. Se encogió de hombros. -Como sea, es solo por dos semanas…cuando vuelva, te tendré aquí por un mes y medio. Mientras tanto…hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer aquí- Hizo una pausa pensando profundamente. -Estoy seguro que Hahaue y Jiisama estarán encantados en acompañarte. Y además…dos semanas no es _tanto_ tiempo…- Agregó, probablemente tratando de convencerse más a asimismo que a ella. -…No es así?- Forzó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. (NT: se ve feo y extraño en mi opinión)

-H…hai-, asintió Pilika, sonriendo ligeramente. -Te estaré esperando-.

-Bien. Te veré luego-. Rozó un beso en su mejilla antes de pararse y dirigirse a su secretario. –Vámonos-.

Mientras veía a Ren y a su secretario irse a la oficina, por alguna razón, un ligero sentimiento de inquietud comenzó a llenar su corazón. Él _le _aseguró que solo se iba por dos semanas…y además, había extendido su estadía para que pudiesen pasar más tiempo juntos…_cuando _él regresara…pero dudó acerca de ello.

Y por alguna rara, rara razón…también se preguntó: _seguiría_ estando aquí cuando él volviese?.

Desesperada alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, dándose cuenta de que no tenía sentido discutir con algo que era tan solo producto de sus dudas y pesimismo.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Pilika tarareaba alegremente mientras se sentaba en el largo camino de tierra con una pequeña pala, saboreando el sentir la fría tierra en su piel, y maravillándose con el delicioso, dulce aroma de la naturaleza, combinado con el brillo y la fragancia del sol mañanero. Era el día después de que Ren le dijo acerca de su viaje de dos semanas a Europa. Él y Kang se fueron muy temprano esta mañana, antes de que el sol comenzara a salir. Ni siquiera pudo darle una apropiada despedida por el hecho de que estaba dormida cuando este se fue. De todos modos, ella _sintió _que él entró a su habitación y le dio un beso ligero justo antes de irse, y estaba muy feliz de ello. Y además…el hecho que, muy a su pesar, la joven le dijo adiós incluso en breves momentos la noche anterior a irse, justo después de que cumplió las preparaciones de su viaje…y el asegurarle que iba a volver en dos semanas--era lo suficiente para animarla.

Por el momento, estaba sola, y la única cosa que podía hacer en la mansión era cuidar de las plantas. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado--incluso Ran y Ching, no lo había visto a ambos desde la noche pasada. Durante la cena de la pasada noche, la madre de Ren le dio permiso que si Pilika quería, podía hacerse cargo del cuidado de las plantas, y le sugirieron alegremente que si ella quería, podía agregar otras plantas al jardín--eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Ella siempre llevaba consigo, un sobrecito de semillas en caso de encontrar algún lugar vacío. Ya en esa área había parte que necesitaban color, y por el momento, estaba preparando el suelo para plantar las semillas.

Estaba tan absorta en lo que hacía que no notó que En Tao caminaba por la mansión. Obviamente vino del segundo piso, y en seguida, estaba en el corredor que dirigía al jardín principal. Fue al área en el cual ella se encontraba plantando. Al encontrarla, dio un ligero respingo desaprobando lo que estaba haciendo, haciendo que esta se tensara…pero, fue fuerte y manifestó fortaleza ante él, reunió todo el coraje que tenía, respirado inciertamente, enderezándose, y le encaró directamente.

-O…ohayo, En-sama- Saludó educadamente.

Él no dijo nada en retorno, pero la miró criticante de pies a cabeza. Parecía estar apreciando cada centímetro de ella, de su cabello, a su rostro, al modo de pararse…a su camisa rosada; a su corta falda azul oscura; sus pies descalzos--sus ojos detallando la tierra en su cabello, su rostro, sus manos…y sus pies. La observó así por varios minutos, su rostro inexpresivo--no había indicios de que si aprobaba o no su apariencia. Por el momento, estaba en un estado no muy decente, si su desordenado cabello y las manchas de tierra servían de indicación.

Respirando profundo, Pilika siguió parada en frente de él, e inconscientemente enfrentó su mirada--como una orgullosa princesa de un reino desconocido, muy lejano encarara…a un rey de una próspera ciudad.

Por un momento, la mirada de En vaciló, se dio la vuelta sin decir otra palabra.

Tan solo cuando Pilika estaba apunto de suspirar de alivio, el hombre pausó abruptamente…y habló en un tono lento y autoritario. -En menos de dos semanas- Comenzó -Ya no estarás bajo la protección del ala de mi hijo. Estarás viviendo en el conglomerado, detrás de esas montañas-. Inclinó su cabeza al brillo del sol, donde un largo camino se divisó en medio de la niebla.

-…Por qué?- Preguntó Pilika con su voz temblando. _No estará sugiriendo lo que yo creo que…que él…?_

_Oh Dios…_

-Mi hijo cree que te ama- Bufó -Él es tonto. Él no puede amar a alguien de tu…tipo-, continuó. -Haré lo que yo creo que es mejor. Te alejaré de él. A lo mejor uno de los hombres allá se interesará en ti y poco a poco, te enamorarás de él. Ellos son ricos…y apuestos- Agregó. -Ellos serán capaces de darte una vida digna. No querrás más nada-. Volteó su cabeza hacia ella, y la miró amablemente. -No tengo nada en contra tuya. Recuerda eso, por favor-.

_No tiene nada…en mi contra? Entonces por qué…por qué quiere alejarme de su hijo? Por qué? _Pilika sentía lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Pero no se atrevía a vociferar sus pensamientos. La harían verse histérica, y no quería verse así…no en frente de él. -Yo amo a su hijo-. Respondió ella, su voz temblaba ligeramente controlando sus lágrimas. -Yo lo amo, y no puedo amar a nadie más. Haría por él-. Pilika le miró llano, -…Usted no puede alejarme de él-.

-Ustedes dos no se corresponden-. Le dijo En firmemente, la furia dibujándose en su rostro a su desafío, pero era bastante obvio que estaba tratando de controlar su temperamento.

…Pero de que _cual_ parte? De él--ode ella? No estaba muy segura.

-YO LO AMO-. Afirmó otra vez con énfasis, encarando sus filosos, calculadores ojos con los acuosos de ella. -Y él me ama. Yo _se _que sí-.

-AMAR? A TI?- Rió con desprecio. -Tal cosa no existe dentro de Ren. Mi hijo no es capaz de amar a nadie pero así mismo. A pesar del…cambio que cree haber hecho en sí mismo, no puede ir en contra de su naturaleza. Él no se casara por amor. NO PUEDE- Dijo significativamente. -Casarse por amor. Él _no puede _amar-. La miró fijamente. -E incluso si se quiere casar contigo, NO SERÁ por amor, te lo aseguro-. Se dio la vuelta. -Solo será por conveniencia, por dar herederos…extender la línea familiar, y nada más-.

_C…Casarse conmigo?_

_Ren-kun quiere casarse conmigo?_

-Él…él…se casará conmigo…?- Dijo Pilika en confusión. _Imposible…él nunca me dijo…?_

En rió gustoso. -Pero claro que sí. Creo que me lo dijo haciendo tanto énfasis…y viendo que tu NO lo sabes, a lo mejor lo dijo para enfurecerme- Sacudió su cabeza. -…Ese hijo mío tan engreído cree que puede engañarme-.

La cabeza de Pilika seguía dando vueltas acerca de la declaración de En de los sentimientos de su hijo. No captó la parte de que Ren le dijo a su padre acerca de esta…cosa del matrimonio. _Pero…Ren-kun no hace las cosas solo para molestar a la gente…o hacerlas enfadar…y no lo hace. A lo mejor lo hacía antes, pero…él ha cambiado ahora. Él es sincero. Honesto._

_Y si él había dicho que quería casarse con ella, entonces…debía ser en serio. Verdad?_

_Verdad?_

Al notar el silencio, En dispuso a irse. -…Te voy a dar tiempo suficiente para que te prepares para tu viaje. Te irá en diez días a partir de hoy. Al amanecer-. Su afirmación no dejó lugar para otro argumento.

Pero eso no detuvo a Pilika. -No. Yo NO me iré. Yo…yo esperaré por Ren-kun-.

-Tu TE IRÁS, niña-. Afirmó En. -No dejaré que tu me desobedezcas. Mientras mi hijo no esté aquí. _Yo _estoy cargo. No lo olvides-.

-N…no. No lo olvidaré- Respondió en un pequeño susurro. -Pero…yo no quiero ir…usted NO puede hacerme ir-- -.

-Si, yo puedo-. Interrumpió. -Y lo haré-.

-No, no PUEDE!-. Explotó en protesta. -Yo _me quedaré _aquí, en la mansión principal. Usted no puede obligarme a ir donde yo NO QUIERO! Me quedaré donde _yo _quiera…y deseo quedarme aquí- Agregó firmemente.

-…Pero no puedes-. Repitió haciendo énfasis. -Tu IRÁS mas allá de esas montañas, te guste o no-. Hizo una pausa. -Esas montañas están a millas de aquí. Cuando te vayas en 10 días, temprano en la mañana--llegarasallá cuando caiga la noche. Nadie se molesta en viajar hacia allá con métodos modernos en un área muy rocosa-.

-YO NO VOY A NINGÚN LADO- Gritó desafiante. -Me quedaré aquí. Yo…yo esperaré por Ren-kun. _Él _será el que decida si me quedo o me voy, _no _usted…-.

-NO me faltes al respeto, niña-.

-Entonces…entonces…-. Pilika buscaba opciones desesperada. _Alguien ayúdeme…quien sea…Ran-hahaue, Ching-jiichan, donde están…?. _-Podría tan solo…tan solo por favor regresar con mi hermano? Si no me quiere aquí, entonces yo…yo me iré a casa-.

Negó con su cabeza firmemente. -Lo prohíbo. No se te es permitido dejar esta área-.

-…Qué?- Exclamó preocupación. -Yo NO soy una PRISIONERA! Al menos puedo irme cuando yo quiera!-.

-…Tristemente. No puedes-. Se encogió de hombros. -Los deseos de mi hijo es que tu estés aquí, hablando en sus términos. Y él estará fuera por un largo tiempo, y sus negocios se extenderán por todo un mes-. Suspiró. -No tengo intención de ir en contra de sus deseos-. Miró hacia las montañas una vez más. -Hacerte viajar más allá de esas montañas es el único modo para separarlos a ambos. Permanentemente-.

…_Permanentemente._

Prontamente, las lágrimas que Pilika retenía se rompieron. -En realidad me ODIA ese TANTO?-. Pudo decir en una voz silenciosa, las lágrimas rodando bajo sus mejillas por su propia voluntad. -Lo suficiente como para deshacerse de mi de este…este MODO?-.

-Sería mucho más fácil si te odiara- Respondió el hombre después de una larga pausa. -…Pero no-. Sin importarle sus lágrimas, la miró fijamente. -Como dije una vez, tu y mi hijo no se corresponden-. Arqueó una ceja. -Él pertenece con SU clase…y tu con la TUYA…o con algún otro hombre que _no_ sea mi hijo-.

-Eso…eso es solo lo que _usted_ cree!- Gritó. -Es Ren-kun quien dice quien es importante, no USTED-- -.

-Al contrario-. Interrumpió En. -Mi opinión SI importa, le guste o no. Yo soy su PADRE, e incluso ahora que se le permite tomar decisiones por su propia cuenta, eso no solo le concierne a él--le concierne a toda la familia, todo el clan. Nos concierne a TODOS- Una pausa. -Y como su padre, _sigo_ sabiendo lo que es mejor para él…incluso si se niega a creerlo-.

Pilika se quedó parada frente a él, incapaz de seguir hablando. Las lágrimas siguieron rodando bajo sus mejillas.

En resumió. -Para el tiempo en que el regrese, ya estarás casada con alguno de los hijos de mi Clan, y tendré el camino libre para planear su futuro como yo desee-.

Sintiendo que su fuerza la abandonaba, débilmente cayó al suelo. -Usted…no puede hacer esto…- Susurró hecha pedazos.

-Pero ya lo hice-. En mantuvo su cabeza en alto y se fue, dejándola sola. -Diez días, niña. No lo olvides-.

Pilika permaneció en el suelo después de que En Tao se fue, lágrimas rodando bajo sus mejillas, las emociones de dolor, amargura, rabia, desesperación, y confusión mezclándose en su corazón.

TSUZUKU…

**AJAP!!! Este capítulo demuestra lo MUY malo que puedo llegar a ser En Tao, aunque le hayan vencido (¬.¬)…pero descuiden! (.) todo saldrá bien!! (Yoh: me robaron la frase TT). Ahora es que falta para que las cosas se solucionen y Ren y Pilika queden juntos…cada uno tendrá que sufrir por ciertos obstáculos…y ya no les digo mas pq si no suelto la sopa completa!!! (x0)…si les gusta mi traducción y quieren más capítulos dejen REVIEWS!!!**

**NO voy a actualizar hasta recibir 10 reviews! Que les quede claro!...**

_**¤∫●◊INDHIRA◊●∫¤**_

_**Madre es madre aunque sea de vinagre**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Triunfos Negros

**Hola! De nuevo y vengo algo tarde pues como no me llegaban reviews, ni cosas bonitas acerca de mi traducción pues que se hace!**

**Estado muy ocupada (léase el fanatismo por shaman king pasó, ahora Prince of Tennis es lo mejor del mundo n.n)**

**ME GUSTA EL RYOMA X SAKUNO**

**Listo! Y Ahora tengo más capis de esta… **

**NO ES MI IDEA ORIGINAL, ES LA TRADUCCIÓN QUE HICE DE UNA AUTORA QUE SE LLAMA APPLE-CHAN QUE ESCRIBIÓ "Navy and Azure"**

**Pues los dejo con el capi! Y espero mucho más de ustedes**

* * *

**Azul marino y Celeste**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Triunfos negros.**

Ren mantenía la vista fija en la ventana de su jet privado, un ceño muy preocupado en su rostro. -Kang, ya has intentado llamar a la mansión otra vez?-.

-Cada cinco minutos, Ren-sama- Respondió su secretario prontamente. -Pero cada momento, lo único que me contestaban es que Pilika-sama estaba dormida, u ocupada en el jardín y que no podía contestar el teléfono-. Frunció su entrecejo. -Quiere que llame otra vez?-.

Ren negó con su cabeza. -No será necesario-. Sonrió débilmente. -De todos modos, pronto llegaremos a casa-.

Kang soltó una risita. -Está ansioso por verla, verdad?-.

Ren luchó contra la necesidad de sonrojarse. -Y qué si lo estoy?-.

-Nada- Dijo rápidamente. -…La extraña-. No pudo contenerse.

Esta vez, Ren _si _se sonrojó. –Cállate-

-Hai!- Asintió Kang alegremente mientras volvía a su trabajo. -Qué tal la convención que atendió antes de irnos, Ren-sama?-.

-Increíblemente aburrida- Fue su seca respuesta. -Honestamente, ni siquiera se por que pierdo mi tiempo en ir a esa cosa. Fue pura basura-. Suspiró. -…Bueno, al menos algo bueno salió de este viaje-.

-Ah- Asintió Kang, entiendo a lo que su jefe se refería. Durante su estadía en Europa --particularmente en Londres-- Ren pudo visitar a un par de amigos que vivían ahí por corto tiempo mientras esperaba por que una de sus transacciones fuese completada. -Lyserg-sama y Jeanne-sama se veían muy bien-.

Ren sonrió. -También muy felices-. Asintió agradecido al sirviente que le traía su bebida --leche. -Deberé recordar tocar cada puerta antes de entrar en esa mansión de Lyserg-. Agregó con un ligero respingo. -No quiero volver a entrar en ellas otra vez…-. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar. -Quiero decir, quien SABE que mucho de ellos…- Tosió. -Seré capaz de ver la próxima vez-.

-Es bueno que hayan quedado juntos-.

-Si-. Ren tocó su boca con un pañuelo mientras tomaba de la botella de leche. -Ya terminaste de ordenar todos los documentos?-.

Kang asintió, tocando el sobre frente a él. -Los tengo todos aquí. He anotado todo lo cumplido en Londres, París y Madrid también. Los documentos están adentro-.

-Bien-.

-Estoy seguro que su padre estará satisfecho, Ren-sama-.

Ren rió secamente. -Y si no lo está, mala suerte-. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, pasando sus manos por su cabello. -No hago esto por él, igual- Declaró firmemente. -Hago esto por Hahaue, por Neesan, por Jiisama, y por-- -.

- --Usted y Pilika-sama- Sugirió Kang.

-S…si-. Pudo sentir otro sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas. _Maldito este estúpido reflejo de sonrojarme._

Kang le sonrió con asombro. -Debería empezar con los arreglo para su boda?-.

Ren se atragantó en la botella de leche. -Boda?- repitió desconcertado.

-Ya sabe--la suya con Pilika-sama?- Dijo el secretario.

-Q…qué?- Ren se sentó nuevamente en su asiento ante el comentario. _Boda? Que boda? _-De qué estás hablando?-.

-Ren-sama…no le ha preguntado _todavía_?- El rostro de Kang mostró preocupación.

-Preguntarle que?-.

-Pues, que se case con _usted, _por supuesto!-.

Ren frunció su entrecejo a la botella de leche que tenía en sus manos por unos buenos minutos, pareciendo contemplarla. Finalmente, habló. -…No. No lo he hecho-.

-Por qué no?- Persistió Kang.

-Kang-. El tono de voz de Ren sonaba peligroso.

-Lo siento-. Dijo Kang. Tratando de cambiar el tema, comenzó. -Como sea, Ren-sama…-.

-No puedo pedírselo-.

-Qué?…A qué se refiere Ren-sama?-

-Quiero decir, NO PUEDO- Su jefe explotó en frustración. -Es solo…que no puedo enfrentarlo-.

-Así que, nunca lo ha intentado antes?-

Ren le miró odioso. -Ya te dije: no lo he hecho, porque no puedo-. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y suspiró desesperado. -…Y lo peor es que no se POR QUÉ. Cuando estoy con ella, pierdo el coraje. Me congelo. POR QUÉ sucede ESO?-

-Probablemente porque…usted la ama-. Kang examinó con detenimiento el rostro de su jefe. -_La ama, _verdad?-.

Ren lo miró raro. -Qué tiene ESO que ver con mi problema?-.

-…Todo-.

-Todo?-.

-Hai-. Kang hizo una pausa razonando. -Siempre es muy difícil decir algo cuando lo sientes realmente… más especialmente en _su_ caso, Ren-sama-.

-Oh?-. Ren arqueó una ceja. -Y a que te refieres con ESO exactamente?-.

-N…nada malo, se lo aseguro- Agregó Kang prontamente, respingando mientras que su jefe le dirigía una fulminante mirada. -Por naturaleza, usted no es muy demostrativo cuando se trata de sentimientos, y se le hace más fácil esconderlos bajo una…cubierta. Un sentimiento diferente-. Explicó Kang.

-Entonces lo que me quieres decir es que soy un tipo pretencioso-.

-N…no, claro que no!-. Kang se vio horrorizado. -Nunca _dije_ algo así! Solo digo que…es muy difícil para usted decir lo que, realmente siente. Aparte de lo que dije, creo que también es porque…- Se detuvo vacilante. -…Usted tiene miedo a que lo rechace-.

La realidad golpeó a Ren como una almádena. _Yo, miedo al rechazo? Yo no le temo a nada. Me puedo enfrentar a cualquier cosa sin flaquear. Como le puedo temer entonces a algo tan trillado e insignificante…como el rechazo?_

Pero él sabía. En el fondo, _sabía. _Que una de las principales razones por la cual en 6 años, nunca tuvo el valor para confesarle su amor a Pilika, era esa. Rechazo. De hecho, tenía miedo de que ella no sintiera lo mismo que él.

_Y ahora que? _Ahora el sabe perfectamente que la ama…y _ella_ le ama, también. Ahora, sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Ya no tenía por qué preocuparse del rechazo. Ya no había nada a que él le temiese.

…No es así?

-Ren-sama…- La voz de Kang irrumpió en sus pensamientos. -Usted de verdad cree haya una probabilidad que ella diga no cuando se lo pregunte?-.

Silencio. Y luego, un suspiro. -…Si-. Confesó Ren.

-Oh-. Kang se quedó sin habla por un momento. Empujó sus lentes y miró con ceño. -Bueno…por qué no intenta preguntarle cuando regresemos?-.

-Planeo hacerlo-. Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. -Al menos, lo más pronto que encuentre el…coraje para…-

Kang asintió seguro. -Será pronto, entonces?- Intervino. –Personalmente, no conozco a una persona más valerosa que _usted--_-

-Ese es el problema-. Suspiró con resignación. -Cada vez que estoy con ella, pierdo todo ese coraje-. Otro suspiro. -Creo que mi coraje solo sirve con…amigos y enemigos, y no-- -

- --Con la mujer que ama?-. Suplió Kang simpáticamente. -Creo que si hay alguien que puede hacer esto, es _usted_, Ren-sama-.

-Eso espero-. Exhaló. -Ciertamente espero que no me tome mucho tiempo-. Pausó, pasando sus manos por su cabello mirando alrededor. -Que tanto tardaremos en llegar a la Mansión?-.

-Ocho horas más-. Respondió Kang. -Debería descansar, Ren-sama-.

-Lo haré-. Ren se relajó en su asiento reclinable. -Oh…y Kang?-.

-Hai?-.

-Gracias-. Le sonrió pequeñamente a su secretario.

Kang le devolvió la sonrisa. -De nada, Ren-sama-.

-...Si alguna vez le dices a alguien que tuvimos esta conversación, te mataré-.

Kang soltó una risita. -No tiene de que preocuparse. Esto será entre usted y yo-. Su celular sonó de repente, asustándolo por un segundo y medio, pero el hombre de cabello oscuro lo tomó rápidamente y contestó.

-Quién es, Kang?- Preguntó Ren.

Kang le pasó el celular, un a expresión de ligera preocupación en su rostro. -Es En-sama-. Vocalizó.

Un ceño oscuro. -Qué es lo que quiere ahora?- Murmuró antes de colocar el aparato electrónico en su oreja. -Qué?-.

-Ya has terminado con todas tus obligaciones?-. La resonante voz de su padre se oyó en la otra línea.

-Por supuesto-. Respondió secamente.

-TODAS ellas?-.

Exhaló. -Si. TODAS ellas-.

-Estás seguro?-. Persistió En. -Si falta algo en los documentos, tendrás que-- -

-Padre- Interrumpió impaciente. -Todo está hecho, entiendes? HECHO. Kang y yo no aseguramos de ello. De todos modos, a ti que te importa?. Esto es por MI futuro, no el TUYO. No fuiste tu el que me dijo eso?-.

-…Si lo hice-. Respondió el hombre después de varios minutos de silencio. -No importa. Ya estás en tu camino a casa?-.

Ren volteó sus ojos con exasperación. -Si, Por qué? tienes alguna otra cosa que QUIERES que yo haga?- Preguntó, con obvio sarcasmo en su voz.

-No seas irrespetuoso, hijo-.

-No lo soy, PADRE- Respondió con ligero fastidio. -Solo estoy siendo franco. Por qué me llamaste?-. Ya no estaba de humor para prolongar esta conversación. Se estaba poniendo muy irritado.

-Tienes otra cosa que cumplir antes de que vuelvas a casa- Anunció En. -Algo nuevo se presentó…y no puede darse a esperar. Deberás ir a Tokio inmediatamente.-

-QUÉ?- Exclamó Ren con incredulidad. Se paró de su asiento, murmuró una profanidad mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en el piso del avión (NT: duh! Obvio, pero es la traducción no me culpen), rastrillando sus dedos en su cabello con frustración. -TOKIO? AHORA? Padre, estoy en camino a casa!-.

-No, no lo estás.- La voz de En era dura, firme…y fría-helada. -Hijo, es extremadamente importante que te encargues de este asunto lo pronto posible-. Hizo una pausa, dejando que sus palabras se estancaran en la mente de su hijo. -Dile a Kang que le informe a tu piloto que redefina las coordenadas de tu viaje. Ve de inmediato a Tokio-.

-NO haré tal cosa!- Exclamó Ren con igual convicción. -Yo _iré _a casa, Padre, y no puedes detenerme. No me importa el fulano asunto en Tokio. NO voy para allá. Necesito volver a la Mansión. QUIERO volver- _Quiero estar con Pilika…necesito preguntarle algo muy importante…_

-Haz lo que quieras-.

-LO HARÉ!-. Le respondió. -Voy a casa-.

-Sólo recuerda- Dijo su padre como si no hubiese oído nada -…Como te dije antes, esto no es para mi. Esto es por tu madre, tu hermana, tu abuelo…y más que todo, por TI. Por ti, y-- -

- --Por mi y por mi FUTURA familia. De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Ren suspiró resignado. _Otra vez con la manipulación. Por que siempre te dejas DOMINAR por esas cosas, Ren?_

…_Porque amo a mi familia. A TODOS ellos--incluso aquel que intenta manipularme constantemente._

_Mi debilidad, mi familia…y las personas que amo._

_Madre. Abuelo. Hermana._

…_Pilika._

-Recuerda, estás haciendo esto por ellos-.

_Hago esto por ellos._

-Cuanto tiempo debo quedarme allá?- Preguntó a su padre.

-Una semana y algo. A lo mejor dos. Depende de cuanto tiempo te tardes en observar el lugar de sus plantaciones-. Una pausa. -Kang sabe de lo que estoy hablando. Él te dirá los detalles faltantes-.

Ren profano por lo bajo. _Plantaciones? -…_Muy bien- Dijo gruñonamente. –Iré-.

-Bien-. Pudo notar el tono triunfante de la voz de su padre…y de repente sintió la necesidad de ir a golpear su cabeza contra un muro por dejar que el hombre lo manipulara de nuevo, cuando tenía el poder de rehusarse. -Te veremos en dos semanas. Asegúrate de completar el trato-.

Siseó en frustración. –Seh-.

-Así es-. En estaba a punto de colgar, pero Ren lo detuvo.

-Espera, Padre-.

-Qué, Hijo?-.

-Eh…-. _Cómo están Hahaue y Jiisama? Están bien? Cómo está Pilika? la has tratado decentemente? Por qué demonios no me ha llamado en las últimas dos semanas le has prohibido usar el teléfono? Más te vale ser agradable con ella, padre…o tendrás que responderme a mí cuando llegue._ -Olvídalo. Te veré en dos semanas-. Colgó sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su padre. Arrojó el teléfono y restregó sus manos en su cara. -…Rayos-.

-Qué sucede, Ren-sama?- Preguntó Kang recogiendo el teléfono de donde había aterrizado--en el piso del avión.

Ren no respondió. Solo suspiró fatigado. -Dile al piloto que ha habido un ligero cambio de planes-. Suspiró. -Todavía no vamos a casa-.

-Pero…a donde vamos?-. Preguntó el secretario.

Ren frunció el entrecejo oscuramente.-…A Tokio-.

* * *

Pilika miró afuera de la ventana del carruaje, su corazón se hundía varios metros bajo el suelo mientras veía el sendero con mucha hierba de tierra cubriendo las montañas quienes inevitablemente la llevarían al otro lado del conglomerado de Los Tao. Del lugar en el cual fue desterrada. Al lugar donde probablemente estaría viviendo por el resto de su vida--si En tao así lo quería.

Cerró sus ojos y recostó su cabeza en el marco de la ventana. El padre de Ren no le dio mucho a escoger. Por más que ella no quisiera, el tipo era demasiado para ella controlarlo--y estaba sola. Ella era solo una persona…una simple niña ainu de las planicies nevadas de Hokkaido…mientras que él era un hombre décadas mayor que ella--muchas décadas llenas de experiencias tratando con situaciones y personas…y un millón de veces más fuerte y más poderoso de lo que ella pudiera ser. Incluso cuando él era el formal y _no _el actual jefe de la familia Tao, el poseía todas esas cosas--y muchas más.

Suspiró larga, y profundamente, sintiendo la última sobra de fuerza abandonarla, arrastrándose contra el viento mientras el carruaje se movía. En los últimos diez días, desde que literalmente se le ordenó ser…exiliada más allá de las montañas, Pilika se la pasó pensando en modos de escapar de su actual apuro. Una fuga, un modo de escapar, lo que fuera--pero sus esfuerzos habías sido en vano. En era demasiado poderoso e incluso, su rebeldía y osadía--las cuales ambas normalmente movían montañas, cuando se trataba de su hermano y Ren--no le favorecieron mucho.

En esos diez días, había sido secuestrada en su habitación (las habitaciones que Ren le había dado--su padre a menos le había permitido eso, para darle crédito) como una prisionera, no tenía permitido tener contacto con nadie además de los sirvientes de la Mansión. A menos que estuviese acompañada por los guardias de En, se le prohibió salir de la habitación, probablemente esperando prevenir de que pensara en modos de escapar de la Mansión antes del día de ser desterrada.

En el noveno día, la noche antes de que se fuera, Pilika terminó el plan de escape en el cual había pasado tanto manipulando dentro de su habitación. Incluso cuando no se le tenía permitido salir, fue capaz de hacer buen uso de su tiempo creando un plan a prueba de tontos que le permitiera escaparse de la Mansión sin que nadie lo supiera, y le diera la libertad que tanto ansiaba. A menos, eso era lo que ella creía. En realidad debió haber visto más allá.

Aparentemente, En Tao no era solo poderoso--era listo y calculador también. Y para la mala suerte de ella, había logrado adivinar de alguna manera u otra, que ella iba a romper a través de toda la seguridad que había impuesto en la Mansión y escapar sin duda. Para su mala racha, aunque haya sido capaz de pasar los muros principales del lugar, no se esperaba que la seguridad la estuviera esperando también. A varios metros del territorio de Los Tao, un par de guardias la capturaron y la llevaron inmediatamente a la Mansión. A ese punto, ya no tenía más planes para escapar porque se suponía que ella se iría temprano al día siguiente. No hay necesidad de decir que tuvo que rendirse ante la amargada, inevitable verdad: ella sería enviada detrás de esas susodichas montañas. No volvería a ver a Ren otra vez. Nunca.

Una lágrima solitaria se escapó por su mejilla…probablemente la última de las lágrimas que lloraría. Durante eso diez días, especialmente durante el noveno, cuando había estado tan cerca…_tan_ cerca de ganar su libertad, no había ni un solo momento que no llorara. Era como si sus lágrimas no querían detenerse. Quería gritar de ira, gritar y respingar de dolor…pero lo único que podía hacer era llorar de angustia. Lágrimas de dolor. Lágrimas de sangre.

_Por qué me está haciendo esto? No le hice ningún daño. Yo no hice nada malo!_

_Si, si lo hiciste._ Una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza habló. _Amaste a su hijo. Y para él eso es peor que el más grave de los pecados en el mundo. Él es el pasado, Ren es el futuro. Y el futuro lo es todo para él._

_Pero no puedo evitarlo, _protestó ella. _Yo amo a Ren-kun. Nadie me pidió que lo amara. Nadie le dijo a _él _que me amara. Nadie nos pidió que nos amáramos. Solo…pasó._

_Exactamente, _la voz nuevamente. _Y él intenta cambiar eso. Incluso si eso implica causar el dolor en otras personas._

_Incluso si eso significa causarme…dolor?_

_Entonces…lo ha logrado. Más de lo que él lo hubiese querido._

Pilika sabía el hecho de que el padre de Ren era poderoso, tiránico, manipulador, pero no se había dado cuenta en realidad como era--nohasta esos diez días. Tuvo la mala suerte de saberlo en la primera fila--una de las tantas causas de sus lágrimas. Era evidente que, siempre que Ren no estaba en la Mansión--lo cual, ella sabía, era a menudo porque prefería quedarse con sus amigos que en su propio hogar, En controlaba todo el lugar a tal punto de la obsesión. Incluso las plantas y los árboles parecían permanecer en silenciosa, obediente atención cada vez que él hablaba o daba una orden, era como si revelársele fuese un acto digno de un extremo y severo castigo. Y juzgando por el modo de ser de cada sirviente en la Mansión que se acobardaban por la mera presencia de este, el imaginarse los duros y severos castigos no eran difíciles de creer.

Especialmente si se te había asignado uno de ellos.

El carruaje dio un ligero, suave crujido cuando el paso del caballo se volvía doloroso montaña abajo, descendiendo, hacia el valle central--la parte más deteriorada del conglomerado de los Tao, el cual era su próximo destino. La dirección tomada significaba que estaba a mitad de camino en su viaje y era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que llegara. A donde sea que debía ir.

_Seis horas más_. Pilika forzó una débil sonrisa negando con su cabeza a la nodriza, quien montaba en el carruaje con ella, le ofreció un poco de comida que llevaba consigo especialmente para esto. Les dieron instrucciones de no detenerse a menos que fuese extremadamente necesario, el detenerse y tomar un descanso solo prolongaría su viaje y retrasaría su llegada al valle central. Y así era, ellos iban a llegar a muy pequeñas de la noche. De igual manera, por mucho que no tuviese fuerzas, Pilika no se sentía para nada hambrienta. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar de acuerdo con su corazón, sentía que ya no era necesario comer. Por qué lo necesitaría? Estaba siendo llevada a algún lugar…un lugar muy desconocido para ella, solo para así estar completamente separada del hombre que había amado toda su vida, y le daba razones para vivir.

Alejarla de su lado era como…tomar una gran parte de su vida.

Ahora, era solamente una coraza vacía, y la corazas vacías no tienen propósitos. Estaba tan muerta.

_Si hubiese sabido desde el principio de que intentaría separarme de su hijo, entonces debí dejar que tan solo me matara. Debió haberme matado. Eso no hubiese sido más generoso. Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto. Lo que sea._

Aún así…algo en ella le permitía vivir. Muy dentro de ella su corazón de corazones, ella sabía que…una pequeña luz de esperanza existía. Había un ligero y minúsculo chance de que ella fuese salvada.

En el mundo humano, había una persona quien existía…una persona que era mucho más poderosa que En Tao, una persona a la cual se le conocía por hacer cosas que nadie nunca habían soñado. Una persona que yo había vencido a En Tao una vez en una batalla de poder, aspiraciones y emociones, y lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario. Una persona a la cual conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, y a quien ella ha crecido amando incluso cuando más que palabras pueden decir en el pasar de los años…mientras crecían.

Ren vendría por ella. Él la salvaría…o moriría intentándolo.

_Y entonces ahí…SI él muere, entonces…ese sería…el único momento en el que _YO _sabré con seguridad que no hay más nada para mí._

…_Y podré morir, también._

* * *

Era muy oscuro, con la luna en el cielo dando un débil brillo cuando llegaron al valle central. Se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser una más grande propiedad en el centro del área. Completamente encerrada, con un gran portón en el frente, y un par de estructuras eran visibles desde afuera.

-Es…_esto _donde se supone que debo quedarme?- Pilika miró a los alrededores mientras salía del carruaje.

-Hai- Fei, la doncella de mediana edad que hablaba japonés que estaba con ella, respondió prontamente al ayudar a la joven mujer. -Este es el rancho principal donde cuidan de los caballos de En-sama y Ren-sama y los otros animales de la Mansión principal- Ella explicó. Ayudando a sacar las cosas de Pilika, continuó. -Jing-sama es el encargado de este lugar. Él, y su familia. Es un primo segundo de En-sama.- Agregó. -Hijo del primo de Ching-sama, eso creo-. Colocó la maleta en el piso y examinó todo el lugar con un ceño ligeramente preocupado. -En-sama dijo que ellos ya habían sido informados nuestra venida, pero me pregunto si…ah, allí está Jing-sama- La doncella hizo su respectiva reverencia mientras un hombre de mediados años con puntuoso cabello azul índigo se aproximaba.

-Buenas noches-. Saludó Jing, sonriendo cálidamente mientras veía a Fei…y luego, a Pilika, antes de que se dirigiera a Fei inquieto. -Fei, no es así?-.

-Hai, Jing-sama- Fei hizo otra reverencia. Luego indicó cortésmente hacia Pilika. -Ella es Pilika-sama-.

-Ah-. Jing asintió entendiendo. -Pilika-san. Es un placer conocerte-. Estiró su mano. -En ya me había informado acerca de las circunstancias- Le dirigió una simpática mirada.

Pilika forzó una sonrisa al tomar la mano el hombre y agitarla vacilante. No sabía lo que supuestamente debía decir. En su mente, se preguntó que exactamente le había dicho En a Jing acerca de ella. Sería de muy mal gusto que En le haya contado a él la verdad--que ella había sido enviada aquí para alejarla de Ren…y así ella fuese eliminada completamente de se vida.

Pero luego otra vez, este lugar era parte del conglomerado de los Tao, también, no es así? Si esto estaba en su territorio también, era igualmente posible que, así como controlaba la tierra…él controlaba a la gente que vivía en ella, también…

Jing apretó la mano de ella confortante, sorprendiéndola rompiendo sus pensamientos. -En tiende a sobreactuar con respecto a las cosas a veces- Dijo calladamente. -…Espero que lo perdones-.

Los ojos de Pilika se abrieron ante la sorpresa, pero asintió ligeramente. No sabía que era lo que debía decirle. Más importante, no sabía que hacer frente a ese comentario. Acaso eso significaba que En le había contado todo…o solo una pequeña porción de la verdad?

-Bueno, deberíamos llevarte adentro- Jing indicó al conductor para que llevase las cosas de Pilika a la casa. -Fei, tu estás para irte temprano en la mañana, eso es cierto?-

-Hai, Jing-sama-. Respondió Fei prontamente mientras ayudaba en llevar las cosas de la mujer ainu. -En-sama me dio instrucciones de quedarme con Pilika-sama por esta noche- Se volteó a la joven mujer. -No se preocupe por nada- Le susurró con seguridad mientras se adentraban en la casa que era 10 veces más grande que la casa de campo de Horo-horo y Pilika. -Toda la familia de Jing-sama pueden hablar japonés-. Explicó ella. -Su difunta esposa era japonesa, como usted-. Agregó. -Será capaz de entenderle a todos. Esa era una de las razones principales por la cual En-sama decidió enviarle aquí-. Un ceño. -No es que lo esté aprobando, pero…no puedo hacer nada por ello-. Suspiró resignada. -Soy solo una sirvienta-.

Pilika pudo manejar una sonrisa agradecida. -Gracias por lo que ha hecho por mí, Fei-san-.

Otro suspiro. -Solo deseo poder hacer más-.

-Ha hecho más que suficiente-. Le dijo a la doncella. Una de las cosas de la que estaba agradecida era por eso, al menos, había sido acompañada por alguien que era gentil y atenta con ella, y hacía lo mejor por consolar a Pilika incluso cuando no era capaz de hacerlo.

-Mis hijos están en el comedor- Informó Jing a ellas mientras entraban al recibidor. Asintió al conductor. -Segundo piso, segunda puerta a la derecha-. Ordenó. Luego, se dirigió hacia Pilika y le sonrió amablemente. -Es casi tiempo de cenar. Pilika-san…te ves como si necesitaras un descanso-. Pausó meditante. -Puedo llevarte tu comida a tu habitación- Ofreció él.

Pilika negó con la cabeza. -A…arigatou. Pero no será necesario-. Sonrió débilmente. -No tengo mucha hambre. Creo…- Una pausa vacilante. -Yo creo que solo iré a dormir-. Le dirigió una mirada cuestionante. -Si es que puedo, claro está-.

-Pero…Pilika-sama- Protestó Fei. -No ha comido nada en TODO el día-- -

-Fei-. Jing alzó su mano para silenciar a la doncella. Sonrió a Pilika. -Claro que puedes, pero te enviaré algo a tu habitación solo por si acaso. Te parece?-

Pilika asintió agradecida.

-Bien-. Jing se dio la vuelta. -Mi hija te enseñará la habitación- Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente y se dirigió al cuarto del comedor.

-Pilika-sama, voy con usted-. Dijo Fei decidida. -Se supone que yo debo cuidar de usted. No hago esto por En-sama- Agregó rápidamente -…Hago esto por Ren-sama. Él querría que usted estuviese a salvo-.

Pilika le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. -Arigatou, Fei-san-.

Unos minutos después, Jing emergió del comedor con una bella joven de mas o menos 19 años, con un largo cabello rubio y ojos ambarinos a su lado. -Ella es mi hija, Chii Tao-.

La chica sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia. -Buenas noches-.

-Ahí te las dejo-. Le dijo Jing. Dirigiéndose a Pilika y a Fei, dijo. -Las veré en la mañana-. Comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor. -Chii, vienes rápido cuando hayas terminado, está claro?-.

-Si, padre!-. Respondió Chii. Arrojando su largo cabello por encima de su hombro, se dirigió a las dos mujeres y sonrió. -Nos vamos?-.

Pilika asintió. -Si. Gracias-.

-Genial. Vamos arriba-. Anunció mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Asintiendo ligeramente a las dos visitas, indicando que las siguieran.

* * *

Pilika mordió su labio examinando el gran espacio de un dormitorio en el que estaba--una habitación de color azul marino que iba a ser suyo por los siguientes días, semanas, meses…o incluso años.

No se podía imaginar las dos últimas sin sentir que su corazón se rompía en pedazos. No se quería quedar ahí por ese período de tiempo. Ella ni siquiera se quería quedar ahí en primer lugar. Que fue lo que hizo para merecerse eso?

-Las dejo ahora-. Chii sonrió mientras salía. –Oyasumi-.

-Pilika-sama, por favor llámeme si necesita de algo. Lo que sea-. Le dijo Fei firmemente, así como ella, también, dejaba la habitación. –Oyasumi-.

-Oyasumi. Y gracias-. Dijo a ambas.

Tan pronto como se fueron, soltó un suspiro largo. Se sentó en la cama, tocando las cobijas tratando de enderezar esos pensamientos y sentimientos. La habitación era _demasiado _azul marina…le recordaba mucho a Ren, le recordaba tanto aquello que dejó abruptamente. Recuerdos de él, su presencia de su amor.

Sacudió su vigorosamente, tratando de alejar el dolor y la tristeza que trataban de invadir todo su ser por casi dos semanas ahora. La única razón por la cual no habían logrado tomarla por completo era porque…tenía una salida. Podría _llorar_. Por los últimos diez días, fue capaz de expresar el profundo dolor dentro de su corazón a través de sus lágrimas…pero ahora sus ojos estaban secos. No podría llorar más.

Y la tristeza lentamente la estaba llenando.

Recostó su cabeza fatigadamente contra sus manos. _Era esto lo que el quería que sucediera? Era así como el había intentado que todo terminase?_

_O todavía sigue teniendo más planes?_

_Que más tendrá preparado para mí…ahora que me tiene exactamente donde él quería?_

Soltó otro suspiro. _Ya no importa. He llegado bastante lejos. Lo que sea que suceda, sucederá…y cuando así sea, solo me queda enfrentarlo._

_Y yo se…Ren-kun vendrá por mí. Él VENDRÁ por mí, es seguro._

_Pero por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar._

…_Y si él no viene por ti? _Preguntó una voz dentro de su cabeza. _Y si no viene por ti…que entonces? Que harás tú?_

Extendió las cobijas y se acostó en la cama mientras contemplaba ese pensamiento. _Si…si él…no viene por mí, entonces yo…yo…_recostó su cabeza en las almohadas y agarró fuertemente las sábanas.

Sábanas azul marino.

_Azul marino. Ren-kun._

Suspirando una vez más, cerró sus ojos, queriendo nada más que bloquear todo alrededor de ella, y todo lo que ella sintiera--físicamente, también emocionalmente. Deseando solamente pero volver a la realidad y encontrar que todo esto era una pesadilla de la cual necesitaba despertar. Que nada de eso estaba sucediendo.

Pero así era.

_Si él no viene por mí, entonces yo…yo…_Y entonces se quedó dormida, su cuerpo físicamente cansado del largo viaje, su corazón pesado de todo el daño. Desde esa noche, hasta temprano en la mañana siguiente, su cuerpo descansó, y por pequeño rato, su corazón estuvo en paz.

Pero sus pensamientos inconclusos continuaron haciendo ecos en su mente toda la noche.

…_No lo sé._

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**JEJe, el padre de Ren es un manipulador de primera…**

**Pero nada puede contra el amor de Ren y Pili… en el proximo capi conocerán a esta parte de la Familia Tao… y conocerán un posible rival para Ren, puesto que este chavo está muy interesado en Pili. Y para colmo Pilita recibe a un visitante que viene desde muy lejos.**

**Esperando sus reviews…**

_**¤∫●◊Arihdni◊●∫¤**_


End file.
